When The Magic Died
by Platinumfrost
Summary: What the wizarding world had failed to realise all these years was that sometimes things cannot be saved. When Harry Potter sacrifices himself to kill Voldemort, he did not die. However, something happened that wasn’t supposed to. All the magic disappears
1. Prologue: Life without Magic

Title: When the magic died…

Rating: T

Summary: What the wizarding world had failed to realise all these years was that sometimes things cannot be saved. When Harry Potter sacrifices himself to kill Voldemort, he did not die. However, something happened that wasn't supposed to. All the magic disappeared. But when one magic fades away, another is born. However, this magic was not what anyone could have expected…

Characters: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood.

Prologue – Life without magic.

Harry held Ginny close to him as they embraced. Ron looked up and smiled at the two of them on the sofa. Ron couldn't explain how happy he was to see them like that. Harry was still ill, he didn't eat much, and he denied the help people offered him. Harry wanted things quiet, so he could heal without people frantically fussing over him, and that was why Hermione had taken them here. Here was in fact Hermione's favourite place on earth. She had spent the best years of her life here, the best summers, the best everything, and anything that she had known. But for her it also held disaster and the one thing in her life she couldn't get rid of.

The death of Grace, her sister.

Hermione was currently not in the house, she was in the garden. With Malfoy. She didn't like him or anything, but he wasn't right. Right in his emotions that is. Hermione was the only one who would talk to him. Ginny and Ron couldn't forget his past long enough to thing of the present. Harry didn't wish to hurt Ginny and Luna just simply wasn't the right person to talk to Malfoy, she was still slightly intimidated.

Malfoy looked worse than Harry did. Maybe it was because they were all so used to seeing the prim and proper Malfoy. There were sitting on a bench at the end of the garden, behind some trees, where it was peaceful. The only sounds they could hear were the sounds of seagulls and waves crashing onto the shore. The house was very near the sea, only five minutes out the back gate to the pebble stone shores.

"You need to eat, Malfoy, you've skipped the past four meals…" Hermione sighed, looking up from her book.

Malfoy didn't speak much; instead he kept quiet, only shaking his head. Hermione sighed, putting her book done so she could try to talk to him.

"You need to tell someone what's wrong… we… I can't help you unless you communicate!" Hermione sighed again, leaning back into the back of the bench, watching him run his hands through his floppy, unkempt hair. He was sitting as he usually did, back bent forward, his elbows resting on his knees, head in hands. He looked up at her and she shivered slightly as his steel shot into her chocolate brown ones.

"I…" he began to say coarsely, as though he had forgotten how to talk, "don't want to stay here…"

Hermione was shocked and took a moment to talk, asking why. She could not imagine what she had done wrong, or anyone else for that matter, apart from a few days after they arrived, when Ron had attacked Malfoy, and Ginny had shouted, screamed, swore, leaving Malfoy with a black eye, ripped lip and nosebleed. However, that had been months ago, nothing had happened since.

"You…" he began to say, then stopped talking, closing his eyes.

"What about me?" Hermione said, trying to make her voice sound softer. However, Malfoy did not respond, he kept his eyes closed, and Hermione soon gave up, commencing to read her book.

Luna came into the study and gasped, shocked to see the red-headed young man in there. Ron looked round and laughed slightly and Luna proceeded in, smiling, a little relieved that he was not annoyed at her walking in and interrupting something important. Ron realised that the dreamy look in Luna's eyes had been replaced with a slightly stressed glint.

"This may sound rude, like I'm prying, but are you okay, Luna?" Ron enquired, sitting on one of the big armchairs.

"I don't know how muggles handle it… I feel like there's something missing from my heart… as if there is a big hole in it!" she sighed, sitting in the armchair next to him.

"Yes, I know how you feel… but I suppose we deserve it…"

"DESERVE IT?" Luna exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

"We were selfish… wizards and witches used the magic to help themselves solely, they did nothing to help others. We weren't considerate enough!" Ron said, and Luna apologised for her outbreak, sitting down again.

"You're right, Ron…" she smiled, rubbing her head.

"Do you want a drink? A cup of tea maybe?" Ron asked gently, taking Luna's nod as his answer and getting up.

The evening meal was tense. Malfoy was there, he had been unfortunate to stumble across Hermione as she had laid the table, and she had forced him to sit down. Ron looked angry, and he stared at his plate, his fists clenched as Hermione served the food. Luna stayed quiet, looking at the ceiling with far too much interest. Ginny was fussing over Harry, who was trying to push her away, his face getting red with frustration. Hermione sat down slowly, having served the rice and chicken.

"I'm going into the town tomorrow…" Hermione said and Ginny looked up, about to invite herself, "and I'm taking Malfoy…" This time Malfoy looked up, a questioning tilt to his eyebrows.

Harry nodded, slowly eating his food, which had already been cut up for him. Luna was carefully cutting hers and it seemed as though she was counting how many pieces of rice she was putting onto the fork, sometimes knocking some off, and sometimes putting more on. Malfoy wasn't eating at all, Ginny was eating when she had made sure Harry had and Ron was doing nothing but eat.

"Harry, I believe that some Healers from St Mungo's will be here tomorrow to see how you are doing…" said Luna, looking up.

"What? But I thought…" Malfoy dared to say.

"You idiot! They still know what to do! They still have some medicine they can use!" Ron exclaimed, standing up and slamming his cutlery down, bits of food flicking off them onto Luna, who brushed it off as though nothing had happened.

"Ron, please sit down," Hermione grumbled, her eyes watering with tears.

"NO! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE HERE? WHY?" Ron screamed.

"Because it's the best thing for him!" Hermione croaked back, a few tears escaping her.

"NO! BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO DEFY YOUR PRECIOUS PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL'S WISHES!" Ron screamed, his face reddening. By this point Luna had run from the room crying and Harry was pulling a tearful Ginny into his bony chest.

"NO! BECAUSE I WANTED HIM HERE! THE PROFESSOR HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Hermione screamed back, wiping her tears away. She grabbed Malfoy's wrist and turned on her heel, pulling Ron into the garden with her. Ron slumped to the chair, carrying on eating messily, his face purple with rage.

Hermione stopped at the garden gate, still holding Malfoy's wrist. She sobbed, rubbing at her eyes frantically to get rid of the tears. Malfoy grabbed her hand in his to stop her. She looked up, tears flowing down her face.

"Sometime I feel it's… it's easier to cry," he forced out the words.

"It… is?" she questioned and he nodded, then opened the gate and pulled her out of it, walking down the passage hand in hand, before coming onto the beach. He took her to half way to the waves and sat down with her next to him. She sat cross-legged, looking down and he pulling his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, chin resting on his knees as he looked out to the horizon.

"Is this where you go?" she asked, still looking down.

"Sometimes… sometimes I go to the attic… and sometimes I just curl up under my bed. And I always cry…" he mumbled.

"You always cry?" she questioned, a little taken back by this.

Harry tucked Ginny into bed, kissing her forehead, and then he sat at his desk, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen so he could write a letter to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Ginny worried too much about him to bother, Ron wouldn't know what to say, Luna wasn't familiar enough with the Weasley family and for all Harry knew Hermione may be writing.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_I hope all is well and that Bill is recovering well. Is George dealing with Fred's slow recovery well still? I heard that George would not leave Fred's side and that this was causing trouble. I guess you want to hear about Ron and Ginny, but first I wish to talk about the others._

_Ron exploded again this evening, he got angry at Malfoy and took it out on Hermione. Luna couldn't handle it and ran from the room and she won't speak to anyone. Although, Hermione did admit to us that she was the one who wanted Malfoy here. I am very shocked at this, as you can imagine. And I can only assume you both are too. Hermione is spending far too much time with Malfoy, she even announced she was going with Malfoy into town tomorrow. He's not improved much, still doesn't talk much, however I think he may be starting to talk to Hermione and he addresses everything at her. I think Hermione is taking this the best. She isn't the least bit bothered when Ron breaks something or when Ginny throws something out, she simply just cleans it up, or corrects it, or she goes into the garden with Malfoy with a book. I know they don't talk, you can see behind the trees to the benches they sit on from my room. Hermione reads and Malfoy just sits there, staring and sometimes crying._

_I'm alright I suppose, although Ginny fusses far too much. I think she cares too much to see it frustrates me and that I am actually rather infuriated by it. However I do not tell her to stop as she means it with the best intentions, and I love her all the more for it. I wish to marry her and I want you both to give me your blessing. I won't rush into it; I will ask her once I have healed enough to take that burden on as well. Please don't tell anyone of this plan of mine, I only tell you to ask for your blessing. _

_Ron would be doing awfully if it weren't for the fact he spends a lot of time in much the same way Hermione and Malfoy do, but with Luna, they sit and talk and help each other, although I know there is little more to it. Ron brightens up when Malfoy is not there to quite an alarming degree that I sometimes want to punch him. Sorry Mrs Weasley. He's being selfish about it in some ways, but its all stress. The stress of having to live like a muggle. I think that all will get better in time._

_That is all I have to say no, I wish you both to get well, send my love to the family. We do want to come, but you know how it is. _

_Love_

_Harry_

_xxx_

Harry put down the pen and put the paper into an envelope and then he got into the bed, next to Ginny, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her back into his chest, kissing her neck and back gently, before closing his eyes to sleep.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think, the plot will become clear within the next two chapters.

As-blood-as-it-comes


	2. Chapter 1: A suspicious letter

Title: When the magic died…

Rating: T

Summary: What the wizarding world had failed to realise all these years was that sometimes things cannot be saved. When Harry Potter sacrifices himself to kill Voldemort, he did not die. However, something happened that wasn't supposed to. All the magic disappeared. But when one magic fades away, another is born. However, this magic was not what anyone could have expected…

Characters: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood.

Chapter One – A suspicious letter

"You always cry?" Hermione questioned, a little taken aback by this and she looked up.

There eyes snatched together and Hermione felt she could not stop crying, more so than before. He broke there gaze gently, as he looked back out to the setting sun.

"I always cry… yes," he sighed, closing his eyes gently.

"Right…" said Hermione. She knew she didn't have the courage in her current state of mind to ask why he always cried. She knew that he wanted to tell her in some way or other, but neither wanted to think of such things right now, they wanted a peaceful time to calm down, a time to think and mull everything over in their minds.

"I was wondering how to work the kettle…" he said, making Hermione jump. She was startled; too shock to speak for a second or two before starting to giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked, slightly aggressively.

"I don't know…" she smiled, looking up, her tears beginning to stop. She then went on to explain the kettle, then the microwave and then the hairdryer. He listened intently to her as she explained as best she could to him.

"I grew up in a strictly pureblood way, when I asked father why we didn't have any of those things – haven't learnt about them in muggle studies – he told me that we were better than that… because the muggles were stupid… but they're not. It's all so complicated, my father always made out that he was better than them… but he wouldn't be able to figure it out…" Malfoy grumbled, yawning slightly.

"You talk of your father…" Hermione stopped talking, wishing not to complete the sentence.

"Fondly? Well, I loved my father, I still do. He was misled; it is in our nature, our bloodline as a family that we transfer our loyalties to the stronger side. After that my father was stuck in Voldemort's power, his string of lies and… don't look at me like that. I love him and… I miss him," Malfoy sighed.

"Yes… I understand… in a way," Hermione grumbled.

"What do you mean in a way?" Malfoy said, his voice fading to a whisper. When he finished he coughed, to clear his throat.

"I hate my father… hated I mean. I blamed him for Gracie's death, I blamed him for the pain on the family…" she grumbled, pulling her own knees to her chest in imitation of Malfoy's. "He wasn't in the wrong of course… none of it was our faults. Father just happened to be unable to stop it. He could have, if… if he hadn't…" Hermione couldn't finish that section of the story, so she moved on. "He made some idiotic mistakes after that, but I love him even though he did those things… because he cherishes me now, he wants the best for me. He thinks that he needs to protect me more than ever, because he lost Gracie… but I suppose that in a way my father was misled… misled by his feelings."

"I didn't know you had a sister…" Malfoy forced out.

"No… you're the first I've told. Not even Harry or Ron or even Ginny knows…" Hermione closed her eyes. "She was supposed to come to Hogwarts… she'd be sixteen now…"

"So, she's about three years younger than you?"

"Two and a half…" Hermione sighed, looking to the horizon now.

"I don't know per say what it's like to have siblings, Herm… Granger, but I can only imagine what it's like…" Malfoy said slowly.

Ginny awoke early, turning around so she could look into Harry's face. He looked peaceful, his glasses askew on his face. _You forgot again… when are you going to start looking after yourself?_ She thought, before taking them off of him carefully, and sliding out of bed, putting them on the bedside table. She got dressed and went downstairs, aiming for the kettle.

After making herself a strong mug of coffee, she took it into the living room, and smiled to herself at the sight of Ron sprawled across the sofa, snoring and Luna curled up in the armchair making no noise at all. She took a magazine from the coffee table and sat on the floor on a cushion, placing her drink on the coffee table and reading the magazine as she placed it onto it. Ron stirred and looked around, squinting. Ginny looked up and smiled weakly and Ron nodded, leaving quickly. Ginny soon got bored of the magazine and picked up a newspaper as Ron came in.

"I'll have the magazine if you don't mind, Ginny…" he said, holding a mug of strong coffee also. Ginny handed him the magazine, before turning to the jobs page of the paper.

"Ron… should we get jobs… or at least try to?" she said, thinking hard.

"I don't know, Gin, what did you have in mind?"

"I haven't decided yet, but we can't keep using Hermione's money… she's paying for it all, I feel guilty, almost as if we aren't doing our part to help. She's been so kind, but I know that any of us apart from Harry and Malfoy are fit to get a job…" she said, sighing as she finished.

"We'll ask Hermione what we're fit to do… she'll know. Besides, we don't know what we will be capable of doing…" Ron said, smiling kindly at his sister. "Smile some more, Gin, for me… for your big brother…"

Ginny laughed at the face her brother made, waking Luna up, who smiled dreamily at them both.

Hermione awoke, feeling someone else next to her; she sat up and looked down. The body she had felt belonged to Malfoy, he was facing the other way and they were both still wearing the clothes from the day before. Despite a momentary amnesia of the night before, it came back to her quickly.

"_We'd better get back, it won't be light enough soon," Hermione sighed, feeling exhausted. _

"_Yes…" Malfoy grumbled, standing up and then helping her up too. They walked back down the passage to the garden gate, which creaked open. They came back into the house and crept upstairs, hearing Ron snoring in the living room. They reached Malfoy's room, but Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him away._

"_I'm scared," she whispered._

"_Of what?" he croaked back._

"_Being alone…" she moaned and he let out a long, deep sigh, leading the way to her room. He took off his shoes and socks and got into the bed, as she did._

"_Just sleep… or try to. Sleeping will help the tears to heal…" he sighed._

_She hadn't quite understood what he had meant by this, however, she was so exhausted; she must have fallen asleep almost instantly._

Harry awoke, opening his eyes quickly to discover that his was vision blurry. He knew Ginny wasn't there because there wasn't even as much as a blob of red to signify her hair. He grasped around, finally finding his glasses, which he shoved on. He sat up and felt a pang in his head, forcing him to lye down again. He didn't was Ginny to come up any time soon. If she did she'd start worrying about him, and the fact he was ill again today. She'd anger him, make too much of a fuss.

There was a knock on the door and Harry grumpily called for them to enter. Hermione crept in slowly, coming and lying on the covers, next to Harry.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she smiled and he sighed. "There are some healers visiting today, right? Is there anything you want me to get you whilst I'm out?"

"No… nothing… wait!" Harry gasped as Hermione stood up again after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What is it?" Hermione grinned forcibly.

"There's a letter addressed to Mr and Mrs Weasley on my desk… can you post it for me today?" he asked gently.

"Of course, Harry, shall I tell Ginny that you're still asleep?" Hermione received nothing but a nod as Harry closed his eyes again.

Hermione handed the letter to the man at the post office, who seemed worried about Malfoy, who was not looking his best that day, having not shaved that morning. Hermione thanked the man and then took Malfoy's hand in hers loosely, dragging him out of the shop and across the road to a patisserie.

"Can you pick something out for yourself?" she asked, yawning and hurrying to cover the yawn up.

"That cream one looks nice…" he said and Hermione rushed in, coming out a few minutes later with a small box.

"Eat it when you want," she said briefly, and then she frowned, looking over at a small kid who was playing with a ball beside the road.

"Let's go to the seafront!" Malfoy said, pulling her away, seeing it was upsetting her. They walked past a fish and chip shop and the smell wafted out to their noses. Hermione however, did not seem to notice this smell, she was too busy looking at her feet in frustration it seemed.

Ron sat staring at the wall as Luna scribbled frantically away at something. He was beginning to get curious at to what Luna was doing.

"I'm writing an article for the Quibbler…" she sighed, looking up.

"What? How did you know…" he asked, rather shocked.

"You asked me, Ron!" she exclaimed, slightly irritated.

"No, I didn't!" he exclaimed.

"Well I didn't imagine it if that's what you're thinking!" she growled.

"Whatever! But… what are you writing about? I mean… it doesn't exist anymore, we live like muggles now!" he moaned.

"It's a question and answer page… about what to do now… about situations, about _how_ to live without magic…" she murmured.

"What's the question you're answering?"

"_I'm having troubles adjusting to muggle life, but my main concern is what to do about my life_... and then he goes on to talk about his problems and what he should do about them…" she said, looking back down and scribbling again.

"Can I help at all?"

"NO!" she snapped, making him frown. "Sorry… how about you… can you make me a cup of tea?"

"Of course…" he said softly.

Hermione felt a lot more at peace now the street was far away. She walked side by side with Malfoy, who was slowly eating his cream bun. She smiled slightly at the thought of his happy face when she looked away and sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" he asked.

"Oh… just that well… nothing," she said pathetically, looking away.

"Are you sure, because…" Malfoy was distracted by a piece of paper that was folded neatly in between two branches of a tree that stood at the edge of the pebbly beach. He picked it up and unfolded it, scanning the old, curly writing, and then he handed it to Hermione, who read it aloud;

"_You have found this letter, because you can see it, you are able to hold it because you are meant to. There is not strong magic on this letter, but I am guessing that you are able to read this because the time of the witch and wizard is over. I left the letter hoping someone would find it. It is silly to write a letter when there is a chance that no one will ever find it, but you have, because you are reading it. There is little sense to that theory, I know. _

_The age of the Wizard and Witch was sure to end. A new era will surface; a new age, maybe similar to mine, in fact, if my charm were correct, then it will be similar to mine. You will have heard of the four elements, but whether or not you know of the other two… well. They other two are Mind and Metal. You will find that every person will have the same power. However, not all previous witches and wizards will have a power; however you do, because you found me…"_

The letter went on a little longer, but Hermione looked up at Malfoy almost disbelievingly and they shrugged it off, however Hermione still folded the letter and put it into her pocket. _It's just a silly prank_, Hermione thought to herself. _It's just a coincidence that the age of the Witch and Wizard was over._

Luna looked up as Hermione entered later that evening and frowned.

"Hermione, what's that letter in your pocket?" she questioned and Hermione looked up startled.

A/N: Well Chapter one is done.

Not much makes sense at the moment does it?

But as I promised a plot line has amerced!

Don't worry, it's not as cheesy as it looks and in case you're wondering…

Never trust a random letter with curly fancy writing on that you find just anywhere. Hermione's right to be suspicious… that's all I'll say.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2:Never Lost His Touch for Chess

Title: When the magic died…

Rating: T

Summary: What the wizarding world had failed to realise all these years was that sometimes things cannot be saved. When Harry Potter sacrifices himself to kill Voldemort, he did not die. However, something happened that wasn't supposed to. All the magic disappeared. But when one magic fades away, another is born. However, this magic was not what anyone could have expected…

Characters: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; they belong to Ms J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.

Okay answers to reviews:

Whitelight72: Don't worry you're not supposed to get it quite yet!

Charlie: That's really encouraging that you haven't read many fics like this, when I first thought about it I wasn't sure whether I could pull it off and I'm hoping I can and will!

Silidons: yes I know! Plot! Exciting! Lol!

Alwayswright: my god, thank you! You're the best! I never think about those kinds of things! Great, I'll try to answer those as soon as the plot allows me!

Charmedatwriting: that was a lot of plzs! Well not to worry, this is the update (a little later than I'd hoped lol) well, for now you won't have to wait to see how it goes on!

Chapter two – never lost his touch for chess

Luna looked up as Hermione entered later that evening and frowned.

"Hermione, what's that letter in your pocket?" she questioned and Hermione looked up startled.

"What, Luna?" Hermione asked, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"It's poking out!" Luna giggled, finding Hermione's expression priceless.

"Oh! It's…nothing. It's nothing," she smiled.

"Are you su-…" Luna trailed off as Malfoy entered and she looked down nervously.

"The war's over Lovegood… I'm not an enemy any more, and I won't bite," Malfoy said dryly, Luna only flinched back.

"Come on Draco, let's get some dinner, okay?" Hermione said gently, taking Draco's hand, which took Luna by surprise.

"But Grang… Hermione," Malfoy murmured quietly.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry either…" she smiled to him and then she led him into the living room.

"You are hungry…" Malfoy sighed heavily; confused at what game she could be playing at.

"No… I'm not actually… I kind of want to go to the sea…" she said quietly, taking him out of the back door, the wind whipping the strands of her hair that had escaped her bun around her rosy cheeks.

"The sea it is then…" he said monotonously.

"Draco?"

"Yeah…" he replied as they walked through the gate.

"How do you manage to hide your emotions the way you do?" she said, an envious lilt to her voice.

"I don't hide anything, Hermione… in fact I do believe I'm one of the only people I know who says what they feel when they feel it… well nearly all of the time…" he sighed, squeezing her hand tighter.

"Well… you can't possibly… no, I mean… what is it that you have hidden before?" she said, looking down at her feet. He stopped her and turned to face her.

"There was this one time… this one girl… I hid that…" he smiled forcefully.

"Hid what, Malfoy - I mean - Draco?" she said, looking up at him to see him staring intently at her.

"Well… I hid the real feelings… like when you have to … when you have to hate someone, you might like them. Like a Slytherin has to hide liking a Gryffindor… it's what has to be done… so I suppose it's a bit like that, Hermione…" he said, his eyes expressing a slight smile which did not linger in his lips.

"I see…" she answered slowly. He nodded and then walked on, holding her hand still. She felt tears springing into her eyes and she tried hurriedly to force them away with her wrist. Until she remembered what he had said to her. _Sometimes I feel it's easier to cry._ She gasped, making him turn around. His expression fell instantly into a confusing look. His eyebrows were furrowed, drawn together, wrinkling his forehead. He eyes sparkled with a look of pity, but it also twinkled with understanding. Hermione looked away from his frown and he let her go. She let her back face him and began to sob uncontrollably, her eyes shut tight, she stayed in this way until she felt his warm arms embrace her. She opened an eye and looked up at him, his eyes looking down at her gently. She began to hyperventilate uncontrollably and had to shut her eyes tightly, burying her face in his chest.

They stayed in this for a number of minutes until Hermione started to shiver. Draco looked down and brought his oversized jacket around her, to keep them both warm. She wrapped her arms around him, digging her fingertips into his back, clawing it seemed. She had almost stopped crying he had thought, until damp seeped through his top and onto his bare skin. Before long both just stood there embracing, only a foot away from the pebbled sure, warmth passing between them as they thought about what was going on.

Luna sat staring at the wall. Her face was contorted with confusion as she stared blankly ahead. She was confused and needed to solve her problem, which was this; when she had sat down her cup was empty, she had been considering refilling it, when she looked next it was almost full to the brim with fresh water, and that smelt like spring water. The problem was how it got there. Had she imagined it was empty? A trick of the light maybe? She didn't get my longer to think, because Ron came hurtling in.

"My plastic bag – completely sealed – just inflated all by itself when I went to pick it up!" he said, his face contorted in the same level of confusion which had plagued Luna's only moments ago.

"No! Really?" she exclaimed. "My glass just refilled itself with water!"

They stood, staring at each other for a few moments, before they both sat down. They both stared ahead for a while, Ron still in shock, Luna thinking very hard.

Draco felt the tears begin to cease finally, but Hermione did not pull away. She actually hugged him tighter than before. He enquired if she was alright, but got little but a nod as his answer. For a little longer after she had stopped crying they remained silent, until Hermione chose to speak.

"Thank you…" she said, looking up at him with a puffy-eyed grin.

"What for?" he asked gently, resting his forehead on hers sleepily.

"For being Draco Malfoy," she said, a hint of humour was in her voice, but the rest sang out sincerity. She kissed his cheek, and then released him, taking his hand and dragging him onto the shore, flashing back a wide grin to him, before standing, hand in hand with him, looking out across the horizon.

"Hermione…" he forced out, she turned to him, pushing back some of her hair, smiling warmly. "I… want you to know that… I'm really sorry."

"What for?" she questioned, but he just gave her a look as if she was supposed to know. "For everything, silly bookworm!" he laughed, the first real laugh she had ever heard from his lips.

"Bookworm?" she questioned, laughing at this herself.

"I think that's the best nickname you'll ever get from me…" he said gently.

"Yeah… well then, ferret it is for you then…"

"Wait! That's a sensitive subject, Hermione!" he exclaimed.

"Malfoy hasn't changed one bit, has he?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that if I were you, Granger," he said, pulling her close to him, leaning closer. "Some things will never change… but some things are certain to…" her heart beat faster as his lips came closer to hers, she felt herself blushing.

He stared in her eyes, a smile in his icy orbs. He leant a little closer, rubbing his nose on hers in an Eskimo kiss, before grabbing her hand and pulling her with him as he ran down the beach, both laughing.

They stopped running and caught their breath, both looked back at the house, but it was no more that a pinprick on the horizon. They looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter.

"Hermione… can I ask you some personal questions?" Draco smiled as they sat down.

"I should think so…" she said, her smile disappeared as she looked at his serious face.

"How did your sister die?" he asked bluntly, making her flinch. There was a long silence before she spoke and the waves crashed onto the pebbles ferociously.

"She… well my father was out with her… they were playing with a football in the park and he kicked it out into the road… he told her to go get it and…" she sighed heavily, as though frustrated at herself.

"You don't have to continue…" he said, but she glared at him aggressively.

"He told her to go get it and she did, into the road. Dad came up to the side of the road with her. I saw all of this, I watched, and when that lorry came around the corner, I ran to the side of the road… my dad just stood there! He could have saved her! I know he could have! The lorry driver had to try to calm me down… he was crying too… my dad didn't cry… he just stood there, blank faced… didn't even phone the ambulance, a passer-by had to do it and when the ambulance came he had already gone home…" she grumbled.

"So that's why… when you saw the kid with the ball in town…" Draco said gently.

"It's painful to see stuff like that," she sighed.

"Right… how old was she? How old were you?" he said, putting his arm around her.

"She was…" she paused to think, "well, I was about fourteen, so she was around eleven… it was the summer before she was supposed to come to Hogwarts…" Hermione whispered, but he had heard, he had wanted to hear. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away…" he said, smiling down at her.

"What happened to your father?"

"Azkaban… for life… well, he might be dead now… I mean with there being no magic anymore… they would have to resort to muggle forms of punishment…" he said thoughtfully.

"Of course… I keep forgetting those kinds of things!" she laughed slightly. "Draco… why are you ill?"

"Because it drained everything out of me… the war… I suppose the same reasons Harry's ill… we just both… we both got exhausted," Draco said, closing his eyes gently. "When you found me, Hermione… before you took me back… you remember what I was like then don't you?"

"How could I forget?" she exclaimed, looking intently at his face.

"Well… you remember that… that was the pain… I couldn't eat… sleep… you found me three days later and I hadn't eaten since ten days before the war… but I had fought," he forced out.

"You fought?" she gasped, this being news to her.

"Beside Sirius…" Malfoy said his voice cracking.

"Sirius? Does Harry know?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Of course not!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes snapping open, making Hermione jump. "No… because I watched Sirius die for good… watch as my father inflicted the pain upon him, before turning on me…"

"Your father? Wait… I don't understand any of this!" Hermione exclaimed and Draco turned to her and opened his mouth to speak.

Harry held Ginny close to his chest, not wanting to let her go ever. She was fast asleep, most probably thinking he was too. The fire roared loudly in front of the sofa they were settled upon. Ron was playing Muggle chess with Luna, both seated on the floor, the game rested upon the coffee table.

"Somehow Ron, you never lost your touch when it came to chess… even though the pieces don't move!" Harry laughed, making Ron look up, a wide grin on his face.

"The healers said you were getting better…" Ron smiled like a little child. "You know… you should have seen Ginny's face when they said that! It was like… like Christmas had come early!"

They all laughed slightly, knowing how excitable a Weasley would get at Christmas-time. Things were almost back to normal it seemed – well except for the lack of magic that was. Harry was almost back to normal and Luna was nearly as dappy as always, Ginny was becoming more laid back and Ron was, well Ron was the person who hadn't got back to normal enough yet. Luna thought that as soon as Ron was back to normal, it would be easy for everyone else to be. Luna had a real soft spot for Ron, but she would never like him more than as a friend, she saw him as a brother, a big brother, always caring, always prepared to talk if need be. In fact she believed that Ron was himself around her the most.

Ron got up and stretched.

"Anyone want a drink?" he asked warmly.

"Cup of tea would be nice, Ron," Luna smiled, still looking at the chessboard.

"Same for me, Ron, that would be great…" he smiled. When Ron had left the room Harry turned to talk to Luna, but she was already looking at him. "Okay, see his knight?"

"Yes…" she said, sceptically.

"Take it with your rook… don't look at me like that! Once he's done that, his rook will take it, but then the king will be unguarded, then it will be checkmate…" Harry smiled.

"How's that?" she questioned.

"Your bishop… that's how!" he laughed and she looked down and clapped her hands together, understanding the plan.

Ron came back in with their drinks and sat down, ready to carry on playing. His eyebrows rose when she took his knight and without thinking he responded by moving his rook to take hers. She squealed happily and he looked down.

"Checkmate!" she exclaimed and Ginny woke up with a start.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at Harry lovingly.

"SHE JUST PUT ME IN CHECKMATE! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG, GINNY!" Ron exclaimed, hardly believing what had happened.

Ginny looked down and smiled at Luna, winking at her. Ron sat down, in a sulk. Hermione came in a second later, followed by Draco, who yawned loudly, before wincing when Ron snapped his gaze onto him.

"Ginny…" Ron said, pulling his gaze away from Malfoy and laying it on Ginny, "do you want a drink?"

"Yes please… earl grey tea please!" she smiled.

"Hermione?"

"Oh! Same as Ginny please…" Hermione answered, sitting on the sofa next to Ginny, pulling Draco onto it on her other side.

"And Malfoy?" when Ron offered this, everyone's heads snapped to him. Harry was trying to hide his half-smile by making sure his confusion ruled. Ginny was just plain confused and Luna was studying the ceiling, yet again.

"Oh! Me?" Draco replied and Ron smiled slightly.

"Yes…"

"I'll have… same as Hermione," he said quickly and Ron nodded, getting up and leaving the room quickly.

"I would have thought he'd be angrier at Malfoy… considering he was just beaten at chess by Luna…" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well done, Luna!" Hermione giggled, resting her head sleepily on Draco's shoulder.

Luna smiled and nodded her head in a thank you, taking a sip from her mug, but not without forgetting to snatch a wink at Harry over the rim.

A/N: For a second I was so tempted to make Bookworm and Ferret kiss! But that would throw _everything_, wouldn't it? Okay, football is the European kind, so soccer to all you strange Americans :P.

Okay please review or the next chapter won't be put up for a long time; I'll need some sort of initiative!

Ellie

Xxxx


	4. Chapter 3: Muggle Jobs

Title: When the magic died…

Rating: T

Summary: What the wizarding world had failed to realise all these years was that sometimes things cannot be saved. When Harry Potter sacrifices himself to kill Voldemort, he did not die. However, something happened that wasn't supposed to. All the magic disappeared. But when one magic fades away, another is born. However, this magic was not what anyone could have expected…

Characters: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; they belong to Ms J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.

Okay answers to reviews:

Alwayswright: lol be patient, that should all come in due course and don't just assume the magic will return :P

Silidons: twas sad, wasn't it  it's very hard to write sad stuff! Lol

Charmedatwriting: well this is the update! Hope it was quick enough for you!

A/N: just to clarify for everyone, this is what happened when I cut off! I'm harsh, aren't I? So I picked it up from where Hermione enquires about what happened during the battle.

Chapter Three – Muggle Jobs

"_You fought?" she gasped, this being news to her._

"_Beside Sirius…" Malfoy said his voice cracking._

"_Sirius? Does Harry know?" Hermione exclaimed._

"_Of course not!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes snapping open, making Hermione jump. "No… because I watched Sirius die for good… watch as my father inflicted the pain upon him, before turning on me…"_

"_Your father? Wait… I don't understand any of this!" Hermione exclaimed and Draco turned to her and opened his mouth to speak._

"_I was with my father… for the first part of that particular day, I had been a mess all day, a real mess…" he looked at her and put a hand to her check, before leaning in and kissing her forehead, making her stiffen in surprise. He then wrapped his arms around her, and she realised it was him who needed comforting. She wrapped her arms around him, clasping his shoulder with her arms, her cheek on his chest. "I wanted to come find you all, but of course… of course you would have suspected that I was spying… or just being Draco Malfoy, I suppose…"_

"_I won't deny anything, Malfoy," Hermione sighed._

"_I wouldn't want you to!" he laughed lightly. "Of course I couldn't put up with it, so I escaped, to the ministry of all places and that's where I saw him… Black… my cousin, he looked at me and raised his wand to me, but when I stepped into the light… he lowered it… I was so thankful for that, for as I remember I collapsed to the floor a moment later. I didn't have much strength and people were approaching where we were and at that moment I knew that we would be caught… well, I would be, Black could escape, I couldn't!" _

"_So he took you with him?" Hermione asked gently._

"_Yeah, and he was kind I suppose, he seemed to understand. Then he took me to a run down house, where no one was living. I asked so many questions, like why he hadn't gone to see Harry… he said that he didn't want to give Harry hope, only for it to be taken away when he experienced his godfather's death a second time…"_

"_That would explain a lot!" Hermione exclaimed, piecing things together._

"_So… to cut a long story short… I fought beside him, and tried to defend him and my father… after he killed Black… to be honest, I kind of tried to attack him, and that's when he turned on me… put me under the cruciatus curse, but he didn't have it in him to kill me… he should have!" Draco grumbled, burying his head in Hermione's shoulder, pulling her closer._

"_No! Don't say that…" she looked up at him, pulling away slightly. "You wouldn't be a better person… I mean, you wouldn't have been able to prove yourself a better person if he had… if you were gone."_

"_You think it's good?" _

"_Yeah, I definitely do!" she said, laughing and leaning up to ruffle his hair._

Hermione looked at them all as they came to the breakfast table, all grabbing seats and mugs. Hermione laid the coffeepot on the table and Draco grabbed it immediately, making her laugh warmly.

"I have found job interviews for you all…" she said, making them all look up.

"Except for me…" Harry murmured, slightly disappointed.

"Why say that, Harry?" Hermione said mischievously. "Of course I found one for you, but I think Luna will do the honours with yours…"

"Yeah, you see the quibbler is short on staff at the moment. We're going to start selling it. The Daily Prophet isn't proving as popular and I wanted to know if you could help me with that, you'll get pay and we can do it from home," Luna said gently, buttering her bagel.

"Really? Yes! Definitely! Thank you so much, Luna!" he smiled, leaning over to hug her.

"The least I could do, Harry," she said, hugging him back warmly.

"Okay for the rest of you… Ginny, please don't hurt me… I've kind of well…" Hermione paused, not wanting to say the rest.

"Spit it out, Hermione," Ginny said impatiently, handing out the toast.

"I've got you an interview with a cleaning company… they go around houses cleaning…" Hermione said, but Ginny just smiled.

"That's fine, Hermione," Ginny smiled, tucking into her eggs.

"Ron," Hermione smiled and he looked up, "the easiest thing for you would be if you worked in the nearest department store… doing shelves and such."

"That doesn't sound so bad, thanks," Ron said with a mouthful of food, which flicked onto Luna, who calmly brushed it off.

"Now, Draco and I will be working together at… well; this is quite hard to explain…" Hermione sighed, sitting down now next to Malfoy. "The only place I could find was this office building, not far from the department store, I'll be taking up a place in reception and under the circumstances Draco will be my "assistant". Does that sound okay?"

"Everything sounds perfect," said Ginny, turning back to Harry.

"What do you mean "circumstances"?" Malfoy asked her in a low voice.

"Well, I kind of lied. I said that you were my… well I said that we were really close and that you were recovering from an illness, and I said that I didn't want to explain the details. I told them it was too distressing. Then, I explained to them that I could work on reception, but that you needed something more submissive…"

"Submissive?" he asked, a little too loudly and everyone looked over.

"Well, I told them that I didn't think it would be right for you to work with too many other people and that you needed to work with me. that's why they gave you a job near me, you see my job is quite important, and you'll be able to be near me, so you won't have to worry about being too… being in a situate where you find it hard to deal with, or you get tired and then you snap at people…" Hermione said gently, putting a hand to his arm, addressing only him, hinting that the others were being far too nosey.

Hermione looked back at Malfoy as she led him into the office building. It was a new building, nice and shiny and new. They had just dropped off Ron at the apartment store and Hermione had taken the liberty of buying Malfoy a suit-like ensemble for that day, she was going to take him to buy some more later. He looked nervous and was clinging to her hand tightly.

They walked into the lobby and a young-looking man looked up at them and smiled slightly when he saw Hermione, but when he saw Malfoy, he had to force the smile on. He stood up and adjusted his jacket, holding his hand out to Hermione.

"You must be Miss Granger… and this is your fiancé, Mr Malfoy?" the man smiled and Malfoy held back a snigger.

"Yes, so you're Mr. Jenkins?" she said, shaking his and watching as Malfoy and Mr Jenkins shook hands forcibly.

"Please, call me James…" he smiled, baring his white teeth to all. A woman came out of a nearby door, from behind the reception. "Ah! Mary… this is the new employees I was telling you about… Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Drake Malfoy…"

"Hello! It's always nice to see new a face around these parts, my name is Mary Ellinger, I'm Mr Jenkins's PA," she warmly smiled, holding her hand out to Malfoy to shake first, then Hermione. "James, there's a call waiting for you, shall I get them to work?"

"Of course, I'll come and check if you're okay later, is that okay?" he smiled, receiving a nod from Hermione before setting off to his office.

"Well… is it okay if I call you by your first names?" Mary asked warmly.

"I don't have a problem with that, and I'm sure Draco doesn't either…" Hermione smiled.

"Draco? Sorry, I thought his name was Drake…"Mary said blushing.

"To be honest it's actually Draco, but when I said that to the person I spoke to about the job, they gave me the weirdest look, so I quickly changed it to Drake…" Hermione smiled nervously.

"That's fine, so Mr. Malfoy, can I call you Draco?" Mary smiled, flicking back her light ginger hair.

"Of course," he replied, smiling thinly.

"Okay, so this is the reception, Hermione, and this is where you'll be working. As you can see there is a small desk back there, that's for you Draco. There's a filing room through that door just behind the desk, where Draco I presume will be doing some filing. You can have a break at ten for coffee, then you commence again at half past, then lunch will be at one till two, I have my lunch earlier, so I'll take the calls during that hour…" Mary paused for breath, and Hermione walked around the side, sitting down and placing her back down, Malfoy standing behind her, playing subconsciously with her hair. "You two make the perfect couple… you don't mind me saying that do you?"

"Not at all," Malfoy answered quickly, since Hermione was blushing too much to answer.

"Okay, so you answer the phone by saying "Jenkins Department of Law and Business, how may I help you?". If someone claims they need to speak to James, you only need to put them on hold, after asking their name and then contact me, and I'll check, if there are problems with that forward them onto me and I'll deal with it. Now, if someone wishes to make an appointment with someone then you write down details, and contact the appropriate employee, then call back as appropriate… was that too much at once?" Mary said, panting slightly, her blue eyes sparkling warmly.

"No, sounds good thank you," Hermione smiled.

"I'll be in my office if you need me, good luck!" Mary smiled, leaving through the same door Mr Jenkins had.

"She talks way too much!" Hermione sighed, looking up at Draco.

"So, I'm your fiancé?" Malfoy said, a smirk playing on his face.

"I had to!" she exclaimed and he laughed, kissing her cheek lightly, before sitting at his own desk.

"So, I sort out these files?" he said, looking at the pile.

"I can help you…" Hermione said turning around, but the phone went, making her jump. "Jenkins Department of Law and Business, how may I help you?"

"_This is Jenkins, look at caller ID before you answer,"_ the boss's voice laughed on the other end.

"Mr Jenkins!" Hermione exclaimed and Malfoy looked up, frowning.

"_Well done, anyway, that was a good phone voice… very good, I was wondering if everything was alright in there?" _

"Oh! Everything is perfectly fine thank you, Mr Jenkins!" Hermione sighed, feeling Draco wrap his arms around her from behind.

Ron was stacking shelves with his colleague, a tall, light-haired guy around the same age as him. He had been introduced to Paul on arrival and the two of them had gotten along well form the beginning, he reminded Ron a little of his brothers; Fred and George, although there was a sense of more maturity in him.

"So, you're new around here then? What brought you to this neck of the woods?" Paul smiled, his green eyes flashing.

"We had a bit of a tragedy at home… two of my… one of my friends and my best friend's friend is quite ill, so we came here. Hermione grew up around here, she has a house here and well it was the best thing to do, far away from the pain I suppose. My sister came too; she's going out with my best friend, the one who's ill…" Ron said, reaching up and placing a lampshade onto a shelf on display.

"Oh I see…" said Paul, but he obviously didn't understand.

"No you don't, you're just saying that!" laughed Ron.

"True, but… I suppose I understand the basics! So how many of you are there?"

"Well… it's me, Luna, Harry, and Ginny – my sister, Hermione, and Malfoy…"

"What kind of name is Malfoy?" Paul laughed, picking up the empty box as they made their way back to the storeroom.

"It's his last name…" Ron said spitefully.

"I take it you don't much like him…" Paul said, pressing the elevator button.

"I hate him… he's an idiot, we hated each other in school. Our families have always had a bit of… hostility towards each other, he made fun of the fact I had to wear hand me downs and that… I've got one sister and five brothers…"

"Wow… I'm an only child, so I guess I don't understand…" Paul smiled lopsidedly, adjusting the box he was holding.

"Yeah… it's not hard to imagine though," Ron laughed, smiling at a customer warmly as they left the elevator.

Ginny smiled at the old lady, feeling a little homesick. Her boss was warm, obviously a motherly woman, she was worrying every five minutes about Ginny, who was more worried about Harry than whether she did the job right or not.

"Mrs. Robinson…" Ginny said and the lady turned around abruptly.

"Call me Dorothy, dear…" she said, coming over.

"Oh… okay," Ginny said smiling, pointing at the vacuum. "I don't really know how to work this, it's confusing."

"Yes, this is a complicated piece of equipment…" Dorothy smiled warmly.

"Yeah…" Ginny said nervously, but she knew that it was because in her family this kind of cleaning was done with magic, the flick of a wand.

"You see here…" Dorothy explained it to her and smiled warmly and Ginny sighed, stating how stupid she'd been and how clear it was.

Hermione turned around to look at Malfoy's face, realising he was upset, she stood up and pulled him to her, hugging him.

"You seem worried… or scared," she smiled.

"I'm worried… will I be able to pull this off?" he murmured.

"Of course you will, you're one of the strongest people I know, Draco…" Hermione smiled, hugging him, kissing his cheek, then turning around. The sight of Mary leaning over the front of the reception desk made Hermione jump out of her skin.

"See! I told you that you were really cute together!" she laughed warmly.

"Mary, don't make me jump," Hermione laughed slightly, and Draco squeezed her shoulder, before commencing on his files.

"Why not?" she giggled. "It's break now… you want a drink?"

"We can go out and get stuff, can't we?" Hermione said, making Draco turn around again.

"Of course…" Mary smiled.

"Hermione, you can drive us to see Ron…" said Draco, taking them both by surprise.

"Are you sure?" she said, surprised.

"I thought you might want to go and see if he was alright… I don't want to, but…" Draco said and Hermione smiled, grabbing his hand and her bag.

"You want to come, Mary? We can get a drink on the way back!" Hermione grinned and Mary smiled widely, nodding like a maniac.

"Where does Ron work?" she smiled.

"The apartment store, he started today…" Hermione said, leaving through the sliding doors.

"Nice!" she said, making Hermione smile.

"I think that you'll get along with him really well," said Draco, making Hermione lean in closer to him as a thank you.

A/N: that's all for now, please read and review, the more reviews, the more I want to write the next chapter!

Ellie

Xxxx


	5. Chapter 4: planning Friday night

Title: When the magic died…

Rating: T

Summary: What the wizarding world had failed to realise all these years was that sometimes things cannot be saved. When Harry Potter sacrifices himself to kill Voldemort, he did not die. However, something happened that wasn't supposed to. All the magic disappeared. But when one magic fades away, another is born. However, this magic was not what anyone could have expected…

Characters: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; they belong to Ms J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.

Okay answers to reviews:

Silidons: I am very sneaky, aren't I? That's the only bit in that chapter that I hadn't planned!

Charmedatwriting: lol, again I'll ask you, is this quick enough? Lol. Thanks for reviewing! Much appreciated!

This chapter is dedicated to Charmedatwriting for being obsessively annoying persuasive with too many plzs lol and Silidons because you've commented on every chapter so far!

Chapter four – planning Friday night

Ron walked outside, happy to be on his break and sat on the pavement. Paul pulled out a packet of cigarettes and offered one to Ron. Ron put a hand up to signify a strong no.

"So…" Paul said, lighting his cigarette before taking a deep breath in and then slowly letting it out.

"You know that smoking's bad for you, right?" Ron said, playing with his water bottle.

"Yeah. I don't really care though…" Paul laughed.

"Why not?" Ron said, but Paul couldn't reply as three people came over, the front one waving like mad. "Hermione!" Ron said, standing up and wrapping his arms around her. "Malfoy…" Ron nodded his head to the man, and Draco nodded back in return. The ginger-haired young woman came forward, looking around.

"Ron, this is Mary, she works at the office… Ron Weasley, meet Mary Ellinger," Hermione smiled, still grasping Draco's hand tightly.

"And this is Paul Howard…" Ron smiled, signalling to his friend, who put his cigarette out, then shook everyone's hand.

"Nice to meet you Paul, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Draco Malfoy," Hermione smiled, yawning slightly.

"So, why are you here?" asked Ron, smiling at them all.

"Draco suggested we come visit you, we were on our break," Mary smiled warmly.

"Malfoy suggested it?" Ron laughed, as though he didn't believe.

"I'm guessing you two aren't really friends then?" Mary said awkwardly.

"Well, we've had a rough past," said Malfoy, shuffling on his feet.

"Well I would have thought that Hermione's fiancé and best friend would get along!" laughed Mary and Hermione froze.

Ron looked up and shrugged, shooting Hermione "the look", the look she hated getting from him, the kind that from anyone else meant "we'll talk about it later" but with him it meant "I'll shout at you about it later".

"Well, there are many complications there, Mary," said Hermione.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't prying!" Mary said, blushing slightly.

"None of us ever thought you were, Mary," Ron smiled warmly.

"You want a drink?" asked Paul warmly.

"No thank you, we're going to go get some coffee, we just came to see how Ronald was doing," Hermione smiled.

"_Ron_'s fine, thanks, Hermione!" Ron said through gritted teeth.

"I'm just playing, Ron!" Hermione smiled. "Okay, well if you're good then we'll get going!"

"You don't have to go," said Paul warmly.

"No, we have to, really nice meeting you both!" Mary smiled warmly.

"Nice meeting you all too!" smiled Paul.

Paul and Ron watched them walk away before sitting back down again.

"That Hermione is really hot! That man is one lucky guy!" Paul said, smiling.

"More than you can imagine…"

"Jealous?" Paul asked.

"He really doesn't deserve her; she's just got a heart of pure gold," Ron sighed, smiling thinly.

"Let me guess, he doesn't have one at all?" Paul smiled.

"No, he has one; it's just very, very tiny…" Ron laughed.

Luna signed off the last of her pieces of paperwork for the time being and turned to see how Harry was getting along. Harry was holding up the article he had written and was smiling.

"You wrote something?" Luna asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you could print it with the rest of your edition…" Harry nervously mumbled. Luna walked up to him and leant over his shoulder to examine it.

"Defeating the dark lord…" Luna gasped. "Harry you wrote your account of it… this is, brilliant. No more questions, people will finally know!"

"Exactly, I'm fed up of the questions. I'm fed up of being too tired to explain, so I thought we could start to publish my account of it in pieces, that being the first piece and I wrote there that all names but myself and Voldemort have been changed for safety. I thought it might help people to understand," Harry sighed.

"No, it's brilliant, I'm so proud of you, Harry, you've come far to be able to write about it…" Luna smiled, hugging him warmly. "It's really nice to see you getting better, Harry."

"Thanks Luna that means a lot to me!" he laughed, hugging her back.

"Drink?" she asked, yawning and stretching.

"Yes please," Harry smiled tiredly.

"Coffee?" Luna laughed.

Hermione looked at the clock and smiled, thinking of how close they were to finishing their first day of work. Draco looked around at the same time and caught her eye, smiling at her warmly.

"Can you believe that we've nearly lasted our first day?" laughed Hermione, making Draco smile more. "Are you okay? Are you tired?"

"The most tiring thing is having you ask me every ten minutes if I'm okay or if I'm tired, but yes, I am getting tired now," Draco said, turning to face her more directly so as not to strain his neck. "But I'm also eager to ask you about that little… relationship we acquired overnight." Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get any ideas, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione smiled back jokingly.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, since it's your first day and all, how about we let you off a little early, and Mary can lock up, then tomorrow you can work a little longer, and so on, sound good?" asked Mr. Jenkins from in front of the reception desk.

"Really? Thank you, that is really generous of you!" Hermione smiled, putting things back where she had found them.

"Hurry, before I change my mind," Mr. Jenkins laughed.

Hermione turned the key in the ignition and turned to Draco before putting a hand on his arm, making him turn around.

"Are you alright, Draco?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, just thinking, I mean, why would you say that I was your fiancé?" he said and Hermione blushed slightly.

"It was the easiest thing to do, that way… look, Draco, I told them that you were recovering from an illness and that we were really close, I then, on a whim I may add, decided that we couldn't be closer that engaged…" Hermione sighed.

"_Why do you tease me so, Hermione?"_ she head Draco say.

"Pardon?" she asked, thinking it was an odd thing for him to say.

"I didn't say anything Hermione," he said, looking at her with a forced smile on.

"Must be imagining things, maybe I'm just tired… well then, how about we go to pick up Ron and then we go home, sound good?" Hermione smiled, pulling out of her parking space.

"If we have to… pick up Ron, I mean," Draco laughed slightly, looking back out of the window.

"How about on Friday night we go see a film, just you and me? We'll see a film at the cinema and with absolutely no Ron!" Hermione laughed gently, making the five minute journey to the department store seem like a second as she chatted away. They pulled up around the back and Ron saw them, waving them over. He came up to the car with Paul, who had changed into casual clothes, like Ron had.

"Hermione, do you mind if we give Paul a lift? His roommate just called to say the boss had called him in to talk…"

"No problem, where do you live, Paul?"

It wasn't long before they got home and the three of them collapsed in the living room. Ginny came in a second later, calling to Harry, who came out of the study with Luna, laughing. Ginny through her arms around Harry, kissing him on the lips.

"How was your first day, Gin?" he asked, taking her hand and coming into the living room, greeting his friends.

"Brilliant, except when I didn't know how to work the vacuum! That was awful, but Dorothy – she's such a dear – helped me, she was very supportive and encouraging!" Ginny smiled warmly. "How was it for you?"

"Fantastic – sit on my lap, Gin – Luna is amazing at her job, she's the best!" Harry smiled, pulling Ginny to him protectively.

"Harry was really good, a natural writer I'd say," Luna smiled, leaving into the kitchen to get drinks.

"How was your day Ron?" asked Harry.

"Great, Paul is the guy I work with, he's great, a really nice guy, and Hermione visited with her fiancé and her co-worker Mary…"

"Fiancé?" asked Ginny, sitting up sharply, making Harry yelp. "Sorry, Harry. What do you mean "fiancé", Ron?"

"I told them that Draco was my fiancé, that way I was almost certain they'd give us jobs together!" Hermione said smiling.

"Oh! I see!" Ginny laughed, settling back into Harry gently.

"How was it for you both then?" asked Luna, returning with a pot of tea.

"It was good, really good, I think, we had fun. Mary's lovely, except she wouldn't shut up about Ron when we got back!" Hermione laughed, making Ron blush.

"Although, our boss is such a flirt!" Draco scowled. "Despite thinking that we were engaged, he was flirting his arse off trying to impress Hermione!"

"That's not good," said Luna, handing the drinks out.

"No he was not!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you fell for that act!" Draco exclaimed, laughing slightly.

"I was too worried about you, Draco, to think about anything else!" Hermione exclaimed, punching his arm playfully.

"Fair enough!" said Draco and Hermione whacked his head teasingly.

"You're enjoying it there then?" asked Harry.

"Definitely, I mostly like Mary, she's Mr Jenkins's – the boss's – assistant, and she's lovely…" Hermione smiled slightly, and then looked at Ron slyly, "You'd like her Ginny, she's a redhead, perfect match for Ron don't you think?"

"Really?" Ginny exclaimed excitably.

"One of you Weasleys were bound to marry a redhead some day!" laughed Harry.

"Come on! I've only just met her!" Ron exclaimed, blushing crimson.

"So? How does that change anything, Ron?" smiled Luna, winking.

"I'm so cold… can we light a fire in the grate, Hermione?" asked Ginny, pointing to the fireplace.

Roaring flames erupted on the log in the fireplace and everyone jumped, Ginny clinging to Harry, who ended up with a faceful of Ginny's chest. Hermione had ended up clinging to Draco, with her legs over him and Luna had jumped over her chair. Ron on the other hand grabbed all the alcohol near the fireplace.

"That was too weird," Luna said, breathing heavily.

"Why did you grab the alcohol, Ron?" asked Harry, his voice muffled slightly.

"Alcohol is flammable!" said Ron, his voice reaching a high-pitched squeak.

"Oh, I see…" said Harry, a glint in his eye as he reached up and captured Ginny in a long kiss.

"I didn't need to see that… and I still don't!" Hermione exclaimed, burying her face in Draco's chest to escape having to see Ginny and Harry eating each other's faces off.

"I could get used to this," Draco whispered into her ear and she tickled him, making his jump. "I won't take it back, Hermione!"

After they had eaten dinner, which they had ordered in, none of them being bothered to cook, Hermione got changed into comfier clothes and went with Draco to the beach, settling on the pebbles.

"You know, we never got to the end of that fire!" Hermione said, leaning into Draco as she let out a large yawn.

"Do you think it's got anything to do with that letter we found?" Draco said, wrapping an arm around her subconsciously.

"I hadn't thought of that… I mean I heard you say something earlier – possibly mind – and Ginny requested fire – obviously fire – and… anything weird happened to you lately?"

"No, not really," said Draco, looking down at her. "Maybe you should ask the others?"

"Maybe…" said Hermione, looking up, she closed her eyes and leant upwards, meeting Draco's lips with her own, kissing him forcefully. Draco put a hand to her cheek, stroking it up and through her hair. They both deepened the kiss greedily, before Draco pushed her down onto the pebbles, kissing her still, but slower and hungrier.

They pulled apart and both blushed, but they didn't move, they stared into each others eyes. Hermione broke it first, looking away.

"Sorry, that was my fault, I shouldn't have…" she began, but Draco put a finger to her lips, pulling her up into a seated position with him.

"No, don't apologise, I kissed you back, didn't I?"

"That was really weird, I don't know what I was thinking!" she laughed nervously.

"Yeah, me too, that was really weird," he sighed, touching his lips gently.

"Really weird," she sighed, turning away and biting her lower lip to conceal a smile she didn't know was coming.

"Although… wow, she can really kiss!" she heard him say and her eyes widened.

_So, I was right… I really did hear his thoughts. He'd never talk about it that way out loud_. She thought to herself.

"Draco?" she asked gently and he looked to her sharply, a little too eagerly.

"Yeah?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

"What would you say if I asked if we could make Friday night a date?" she said breathily.

"I'd say yes…" he said suspiciously.

"Good, because I just did," she laughed, holding out her hand to him to pull him up.

"I was thinking… would your mum have kept her engagement ring?"

"That's such a good idea! Then it will look more realistic at work! You're a genius, Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping and launching her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I know I am," he said, smirking as he held her close.

"Ginny?" Harry enquired as he got into bed.

"Yes, Harry dear?" she smiled, slipping off her clothes.

"When I'm better… do you want to move out?" he asked, watching her hungrily as she slipped her silk nightie on.

"Why? Don't you like it here?" asked Ginny, slipping in next to him, kissing his gently on the lip.

"No, nothing like that… I just thought it would be nice to have our own space," he said, pulling her close to him.

"I know what you mean, but I just… I don't like living in the future, I think we should wait until you're better, but until then, I want to make the most of what Hermione is giving us," said Ginny softly.

"Yeah, I agree… so, if we're thinking in the present…" he grinned eagerly, running his hand up her thigh and under her nightgown.

"Harry," she said, trying to push him away as he kissed along her collar bone, "you heard what the healers said! No strenuous exercises until you're better!"

"I know, but I think we can find a way around that," he said, kissing her aggressively, making her moan slightly.

"Okay, but…" she smiled, wrapping her leg around him and pushing him onto his back, straddling his waist, "I'm on top…"

Hermione laughed at the joke Draco had made as they walked back to the house hand in hand. They got into the house and Draco walked her to her room, he leant down to kiss her cheek, but she moved so their lips connected, before she pulled away, laughing as she slid into her room.

A/N: yay, I managed to finish the chapter! Yays!

Please review!

Ellie

xxxx


	6. Chapter 5: Chudley Cannon pyjamas

Title: When the magic died…

Rating: T

Summary: What the wizarding world had failed to realise all these years was that sometimes things cannot be saved. When Harry Potter sacrifices himself to kill Voldemort, he did not die. However, something happened that wasn't supposed to. All the magic disappeared. But when one magic fades away, another is born. However, this magic was not what anyone could have expected…

Characters: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; they belong to Ms J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.

Shout outs! 

I want to thank the following people for putting my story on their favourite list!

darkygirl: thank you very much it means an awful lot to me, you can imagine

Alwayswright: you are wonderful, favouriting AND always commenting, you've encouraged me from the beginning thank you.

Alailuver: you're new and I want to thank you for placing my story on your favourite list!

Also, thank you to everyone who put this story on their alert: JediVana, Navy-Girl07, Silidons, Whitelight72, alwayswright, charmedatwriting, darkygirl, and shammons.

Thanks for all your support.

However, I just want to say how amazed I am at how popular this has proven to be!

I have only uploaded 5 chapters so far and I have 17 reviews! On my previous HGDM story "Song of the Heart's Embrace" I managed 19 reviews across 10 chapters (it's finished btw). So, you can imagine just how happy I am! So, really going into the sixth chapter (which is actually chapter 5, because I included a prologue) I think I need to make it extra special for you all as I have a feeling that this story is going to reach more than 10 chapters, as the plot has only just started to emerge.

This story has also made it into a C2 and I'm amazed! So, thank you everyone! Just thanks, okay onto the story I hear you all scream!

http://i52. this link is to the actual banner.

And this one is for the first banner but not official: http://i52. , please don't hesitate to visit them!

When the magic died

Chapter five

Chudley Cannon pyjamas

Hermione went downstairs the next morning with a suspicious smile upon her face. She looked at the time and sighed at how early it was. She heard someone yawn from behind her and turned, bumping into a very sleepy looking Draco.

"Wow, you managed to wake yourself up!" Hermione teased, punching his arm playfully.

"Just about," he laughed, tucking his shirt in and making towards the kettle.

"Draco?" Hermione said, a little cautiously, making his turn around abruptly.

"What is it?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Your tie is wonky," she laughed, leaning over and adjusting it for him, he laughed and kissed her gently as she finished.

"Thanks, I always hated doing ties! I always just kind of… used magic, but we can't do that anymore," Draco sighed, flicking the switch on the kettle on.

"Cereal?" asked Hermione, stifling a yawn, stepping on tiptoe to get the bowls from the cupboard. Hermione lost her balance, yelping and closing her eyes as she fell. Fortunately Draco was accustomed to this kind of this happening at home; when his mother was shaken with fear she would always slip on something or other. He stepped sideways, catching her under her back, pulling her to his chest.

"Cereal sounds just great," he whispered into her ear and she opened one eye, looking up at him cautiously.

"Oh my goodness," she gasped as he corrected her on her feet. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, laughing slightly.

"I'm surprised no one came running after that yelp," he teased, getting the milk out and taking it to the dining room table.

"That gave me such a fright!" Hermione said, as though she needed to clarify or defend herself.

"Gave me a fright too…" Draco smiled, although his eyes told a different tale.

"Something tells me that was a reflex… not just luck," Hermione said as they sat down.

"No, it was reflex, you're right. I'll go get some coffee," he sighed, standing up quickly.

"I'll go wake Ron up," said Hermione, getting up also.

Hermione knocked on the door and poked her head around it. Ron was fast asleep, and snoring his head off as normal. Hermione rolled her eyes and came in, grabbing a pillow that had fallen to the floor and throwing it on his face, calling his name out. The only reaction she got was a grunt. She hated it when he didn't wake up. She had no idea how to wake him up now. In fact she was rather infuriated by the fact she had no magic to help her. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him off. _My god! He's so heavy!_ She thought, pulling with all her strength to get him out. He grunted even more. She stood away and put her hands on her hips, sighing heavily. She looked at him and her eyes narrowed. This meant war. She pulled the covers off first, smiling to see Ron wearing his Chudley Cannons pyjama bottoms. Ron hadn't changed really; he was the same all over. She laughed loudly as he curled up, beginning to shiver. _Serves you right, Ronald Weasley_. She looked around and her eyes fell on the glass of water on his bedside table.

"HERMIONE!" Draco heard Ron scream from upstairs, making him jump as he placed the coffee jug on the table. Hermione came running down the stairs a moment later, looking terrified. She put a finger to her lips; she grabbed him, twirling behind him and hiding the best she could. Draco shook his head, laughing lightly. He stood feet apart, arms crossed across his chest as Ron came in, his head drenched, and hair dripping with water.

"Morning Weasley," Draco smiled, trying to contain his laughter.

"Where is she?" Ron asked, his ears bright red. Draco shrugged, but that was the mistake, Hermione had moved slightly at that moment. "Hermione!"

"Ah!" she exclaimed, clinging to Draco like a maniac.

"Come on, Ron, you can't be _that_ angry!" Draco laughed nervously.

"What did you just call me?" Ron asked, shock written all over his face.

"Your name… Weasley…" Draco said, a little confused.

"No you did not! You called me Ron!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot.

"I would not! And I didn't!" Draco snarled back.

"Um… Draco, you did…" Hermione did, but both boys just glared at her.

"See!" Ron exclaimed, jumping again. Hermione winced at the look on his maroon face.

"So… what if I did? What are you going to do?" asked Draco, reaching behind him and taking Hermione's hand.

"I'll go to your workplace and I'll tell them that you two aren't engaged! I'll tell them the truth!" Ron growled, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Ron, you wouldn't! All I did was throw some water on you because you wouldn't wake up!" Hermione pleased.

"Oh, really?" Ron snarled. "You… you're friends with him! That's enough!"

"We're more than friends, Weasel," Draco growled, his eyes darkening.

"_What_?" Ron snapped back, looking between the two.

"Nothing, Ron… look, Ron, we'll leave without you if you're not careful! You need to go get ready, have a shower or something," Hermione said, forcing it out. Ron looked at them and then glared one last time, leaving the room and stomping up the stairs.

"What an idiot!" snarled Draco, his eyes still fixed on the door Ron had left from.

"No! You're an idiot!" snapped Hermione, snatching her hand back. "Look, I appreciate that you two don't get along, but you have to keep us low profile… until … until he gets over this all a bit more!" Hermione turned back to him, her eyes pleading with him.

"Sorry," Draco sighed, pulling her to him and pecking her on the lips. "I made you some coffee, sit down."

Ginny woke up next to Harry and felt her heart jump. Every time she woke up next to him she hardly believed she was awake. It was so refreshing to see his face, especially after the nightmares she always had. The best part was waking up under his naked body on hers, feeling his breathe against her pale, freckly skin and his loose, yet safe embrace. She stroked his hair away from his face and felt tears escape her eyes. She shuffled closer to him, taking in his smell and touch. A smile lingered on his sleeping face. She started to cry some more, shocking herself. This slight sound of her pain awoke Harry instantly. He looked down at her and kissed her in reflex, taking her by complete surprise. She relaxed into the kiss and smiled as he wiped away her tears. Every kiss and embrace with Harry made time seem to stand still, stretch out for Ginny. Every time he looked at her, her heart still jumped, and her breathing still quickened with every smile and touch. He pulled away from the kiss and kissed her on the nose lightly.

"Why were you crying, Gin?" he asked gently.

"I… because I love you, Harry," she said, hugging him tightly, pressing her cheek to his chest.

"I love you too, Gin," he smiled. He had to admit that every time she smiled at him and every time she said those words and kissed him he felt like he had the first time they had kissed. He felt that same triumph in him every time. "That doesn't explain why you were crying…"

"I know," she laughed. "Honestly, I hate seeing you like this. Not naked, Harry, in fact I _really_ enjoy that!" Ginny laughed slightly as Harry smirked. "It's just… Harry, you're my only…" Ginny looked away, blushing, unable to carry on.

"You too," he whispered into her ear.

"Wait! That means that that was your first…" she giggled and he nodded. "Wow, you must have double the natural talent!"

"Is my Ginny talking dirty?" asked Harry, kissing her collar bone delicately.

"Why? Don't you like it?" she pouted, leaning her neck back.

"Quite the contrary," Harry murmured into her ear and she giggled, and they started to laugh.

"HERMIONE!" they heard Ron screaming, and pulled away, both in shock.

"What could she have done?" asked Ginny.

"I have no idea… what time do you go to work?" Harry smiled, running a hand through her hair passionately.

"Ten… we still have time…" Ginny said, biting her lip seductively.

"Indeed we do," Harry growled, rolling over onto her. "And don't you dare tell me I don't have the strength. I'd do anything for you, Ginny…"

The car ride to work had been tense and Hermione had had to put music on loudly to avoid the two men from fighting. When they reached the apartment store she drove off quickly. The traffic to the office was really bad and had them sitting and not moving.

"I don't get why you can't tell them that we're…" Draco began.

"I want to, trust me, Draco!" Hermione interrupted. "It's just not everyone's healed. I mean Ron is still really frustrated about you being here!"

"Yeah, _really_ frustrated!" Draco snarled, looking out of the window.

"But I'm not," said Hermione, looking at him desperate for him to look back at her. He snapped his head back and their eyes locked. They leant to each other and just as their lips were about to meet Hermione was startled by the sound of someone's car horn. She looked ahead and realised people had started moving. "Oops!" she laughed and he smiled, reaching across and stroking her hair back, leaning in and kissing her ear delicately, making her giggle as she moved the car forward.

Luna looked at the clock on the study wall, it read nine o'clock. _Harry should be up by now_, she thought. She was about to get up to check up on him when Harry and Ginny came down the stairs, both grinning their heads off. Luna made a face; she could only guess just what they had been up to. Ginny pulled Harry close to him, engaging him in a sloppy kiss, before walking towards the kitchen. Harry smirked slightly, watching her before coming into the study. Luna averted her eyes and then tried to look surprised as he entered.

"I was just about to go check on you!" said Luna, smiling and Harry's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's… you don't need to do that. Ginny will make sure I'm up on time, don't worry!" Harry said hurriedly. Harry sat down at the desk he was to work at and cleared a space, looking at Luna expectantly.

"Here, I want you to answer some letters… if that's okay?" Luna smiled, passing them to him. Ginny came in with two mugs of coffee, placing one on Harry's desk, the other on Luna's, placing a plate of mini pan au chocolat on Harry's desk.

"For the both of you," said Ginny, a big grin plastered across her face. She bent down and gave Harry a light kiss on the lips, turned to Luna, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug, before waving at them both. "I'll be back around four, have a good day!"

"You too, Ginny!" smiled Luna, laughing slightly at her friend, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"God, I love her!" Harry laughed and Luna smiled widely.

"Anyone can tell that, Harry, even strangers know… you show it, it's a good thing, don't look at me like that!"

"No, I didn't mean to be rude!" Harry smiled, picking up a pastry and biting into it. "Are you going to have a chocolate croissant, Luna?"

"You bet I am!" Luna laughed, picking one up. "We need to work on your manners, Harry. Try _ladies first_ and also not talking with your mouth full!"

Hermione sat back, sighing as she came off the phone, Draco turned to her and smiled and she attempted to smile back.

"This is stressful!" she laughed. "That was a horrible phone conversation; I had to look up _so_ much information!"

"Well once you know something, Hermione, you rarely forget!" Draco smiled warmly.

"True!" she laughed, letting him hit her over the head with the ruler he had picked up.

"You two are just so adorable!" exclaimed Mary, making them both jump. "Hey, I was wondering, that guy, Ron, is he involved?"

"No… why?" Hermione asked, a little suspicious.

"No reason, just wondered!" Mary smirked, walking away.

"Odd person she is," Draco said, making a face.

"Well, you are too!" grumbled Hermione, not expecting Draco to kiss her. "Wow that was nice!"

"What was nice, Miss Granger?" came the voice of Mr Jenkins and Hermione spun around to face him, plastering a smile onto her face.

"Draco just told that he was surprising me on Friday and I asked with what and he said with a film and I said that it was nice… like a nice surprise!" Hermione said nervously.

"What film are you seeing?"

"_I'm_ taking her to see the new Jane Austen one that's out," Draco said protectively.

"Lovely," Mr Jenkins forced a smile on.

"I know," Draco said back, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh! Look at the time, come on Draco, lunch break!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him to the car. She stopped as she reached her car and turned to him. "What was that all about?"

"I don't like him, I don't like him one bit!" Draco exclaimed, a childish scowl on his face.

"Well, please try to make it less obvious, he is our boss after all!" Hermione sighed. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Somewhere boss-less, Mary-less, and Ron-less…" Draco said, pulling her close to him, "and full of Hermione."

"You couldn't get any cheesier if you tried, could you, ferret?"

"Only for a bookworm," he laughed, kissing her and then stepping away to the other side of the car. "Let's get pizza! And eat it in the car!"

"Alright… but I'm choosing the topping!" Hermione giggled, knowing he couldn't say no to her.

A/N: tell me, what do you think? Is it any good? Yes? No?

Please review!

Love

Ellie

xxxx


	7. Chapter 6: Fed up of the hate

Title: When the magic died…

Rating: T

Summary: What the wizarding world had failed to realise all these years was that sometimes things cannot be saved. When Harry Potter sacrifices himself to kill Voldemort, he did not die. However, something happened that wasn't supposed to. All the magic disappeared. But when one magic fades away, another is born. However, this magic was not what anyone could have expected…

Characters: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; they belong to Ms J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.

(Shoutouts at the end of the chapter!)

Banners didn't work before I just realised GAH so please check them out i52. place the usual http… thing at the front. The actual banner is: i52. the magic died

Chapter Six

Fed up of the Hate

Hermione awoke slowly, opening her eyes into dim lighting. At first she was incredibly disorientated, and her first instinct was to panic, but all was well. She must have fallen asleep when talking to Draco. Last night they had got home from work, and the house had been quiet. No one had fought, Ron was actually partly civil to Draco, but no one had any clue why. Harry and Ginny were being sickly, to the extent where instead of urging them to get a room, everyone else had to leave. Not that Hermione had minded, she had got to spend time with Draco. She felt his lips against her eye, making her shiver.

"Sleep well?" he drawled into her ear.

"Yes," she whispered back to him powerless to his voice and touch; turning around so that she could kiss him.

"Good," he breathed back as he pulled away from her hungry kiss. "We have work today don't we?" he sighed, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Yes, we do… but tonight…" she grinned, leaning in and kissing him forcefully.

"Yes, tonight it's just you and me… and Jane Austen…" he smiled.

"Actually, I've changed my mind; I was thinking we could do that next week… I don't really feel like going out tonight…" Hermione smiled, yawning.

"We'll see, I'm sure by this evening you'll have changed your mind," he smiled, kissing her before swinging his legs out of bed. He wasn't wearing a top, but had his trousers on, she crawled over to just behind him and ran her hands over his shoulders, along his chest and around his neck. She knelt up, her breasts pressing tightly onto his back, kissing his neck seductively. "Hermione…" he moaned, but she wouldn't listen. She twirled around, sitting herself in his lap, facing him, before he captured her lips in his own. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Hermione… what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong… I just… it's nothing, don't worry," Hermione whispered into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair.  
"Please tell me what's wrong?" he said, clear he was questioning himself.

"My sister… today's the day," she mumbled, digging her nails into his back, as though directing the sorrow from her tears to her fingertips.

"Ah…" he said, holding her tighter, trying hard to ignore the pain her nails were causing him. "Tonight… we don't have to do anything. Nothing at all…"

"Nothing's not going to keep my mind off it…" she said, looking up at him. He looked down into her eyes, pushing back her eyes, before kissing her nose.

"Nothing doesn't always mean nothing…" he drawled, kissing down her neck. "We can just relax tonight… yeah, we'll relax."

"Okay…" she said rather pathetically. He laughed, pulling her close, kissing her cheek, before standing up with her still attached to him.

"Let's go have a shower…" he said, laughing at the shocked look on her face.

"Um… you're going first?" she blushed, looking away.

"Oh no, Hermione… today is the start of our relaxation," he breathed heavily into her ear, running his hands up her top.

"Draco…" she whispered, but it turned into a gasp as he flicked her bra strap open. "Alright, but only looking, not too much touching, I do want to come out of that shower feeling clean!"

Draco smirked, kissing her as they fumbled into the shower room, both giggling slightly, a smirk plastered across Draco's face.

**oOo**

Ron looked around the corner of the shelf, eyeing up a ginger-haired girl who looked vaguely familiar. The girl looked like she was looking for something. It looked almost like she was looking for a particular assistant. She was directed a second later by Paul in Ron's direction. Ron frantically grabbed some books, shoving them into the shelves. The ginger-haired girl poked her head around the corner and smiled widely, her freckly face lighting up.

"You're Ron, right?" she smiled, giggling lightly. "I'm Mary Ellinger; I work with Hermione and Draco…"

"Oh of course!" he laughed, blushing slightly. "Is there something wrong?"

"No… why would there be?" asked Mary, furrowing her brow and tilting her head in question.

"Well, why else would you want to talk to me?" he said shyly, putting a book away in order to help conceal his blushing.

"Well… I was wondering – and I know it's a bit forward of me – but, I wanted to know if you'd go out with me?" she said, blushing crimson.

"Oh!" Ron exclaimed, laughing lightly, and she began to look a little worried. "Of course!"

"Really?" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah… I wouldn't dream of turning down a date with someone as stunning as you!" he blurted, and then blushed, looking away again.

"Great!" she smiled, blushing a lot also.

"Yeah, so when?" he smiled, finding the courage to stand up straight and look her in the eye.

"Any Friday night or Saturday night is good for me, how about you?" she smiled angelically.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect! So… can I have your number?" he asked lightly, but she laughed nervously. "Or, if that causes complications, then do you want mine?"

"Yeah, that might be a better idea," she smiled. "Is it the same as Hermione's?"

"Yes, it is!" he said, glad he wouldn't have to get the piece of paper out, having not quite managed to memorise the number. "Well, if you phone me tonight…"

"Well, actually… are you free tonight?" she said, a look of almost desperation in her eyes.

"Yes, I am, but I can't drive, otherwise I'd pick you up!" he said, not sure what to say or do.

"No! Don't worry about it Ron!" she giggled. "We can meet somewhere!"

"Yes, so tonight… do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Sounds great, where to?"

"You choose," he smiled lopsidedly and she blushed.

"Well, I would quite like to go to this nice French restaurant on the outskirts of town…" she smiled, blushing.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect!" he said, trying his hardest not to embarrass himself.

"Well, I can pick you up if you want?" she said nervously. "Shall I get the address off of Hermione?"

"Of course," he said, blushing red hot now.

"Okay, I'll pick you up around seven!" she smiled, and then hovered a little bit before leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"Bye," he whispered as she walked away. Ron jumped as an arm landed on his shoulder and he turned to see Paul, his face lit up with amusement.

"You got a date!" he sang teasingly and Ron blushed even harder. "It's been ages since I went on a date!"

"Loser…" Ron muttered playfully, laughing. "Make yourself useful and help me stack these shelves."

**oOo**

Ginny lifted up the chairs and vacuumed underneath them, aware that the old woman was watching her. Dorothy liked having Ginny around helping her; she worked hard and well and was obviously made for cleaning.

"Ginny, dear?" Dorothy called out and Ginny turned the vacuum off. "Would you like a break?"

"Yes please," Ginny said, looking a little exhausted.

"And a cup of tea?" Dorothy smiled and Ginny nodded. Ginny walked to the door, following Dorothy into the client's kitchen.

"We are allowed to use their tea and stuff, aren't we?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Oh yes, they think that considering there are only two of us that it's not a big deal," Dorothy smiled, flicking the kettle on. "So, Ginny, dear, I hope you don't mind me prying, but do you have someone?"

"Have someone? As in a boyfriend?" Ginny said, furrowing her eyebrows. Dorothy nodded. "Yes, I do; Harry. He's my all and everything. He's not that well though, he's recovering from an awful breakdown on his body due to stress and… other things."

"So how long have you been going out?"

"It's hard to say, but we've known each other for seven years, he's my brother's best friend. We went out briefly in our last year of school, but due to certain circumstances we had to split, but after the stress was over… when Harry got really ill we realised we needed each other."

"Well, my advice to you, Ginny, is to not wait too long, whatever you do!" Dorothy said, a little pain flickering in her face.

"May I enquire what happened with you, Dorothy?" Ginny smiled kindly.

"Well, the truth is… I left it too late, and he died in the Second World War…" Dorothy trailed off, a slight smile inflicting her old pain aged face.

"Did you have any children?" Ginny said gently as she got the milk out for Dorothy.

"Yes!" Dorothy smiled warmly. "We did, but I was very young at the time, only seventeen. We had a small girl… ginger hair, just like you Ginny… however, she died when she was… about your age actually."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Dorothy!" Ginny gasped and Dorothy shook her head.

"No, dear, no need to be sorry! I got over it years ago!" Dorothy smiled, taking the milk from Ginny as the kettle boiled. "It's nice to see such a genuine young lady as yourself though… a relief almost. I really hated all of the… the hate going around everywhere and you seem like the type who's fed up of all of that!"

"Oh! I am… I am very fed up of hate," she sighed, looking down at her hands as she sat down at the kitchen table.

**oOo**

Harry looked down at the desk; he wasn't feeling quite so energised today as normal, in fact he felt a little drained. Luna seemed to notice this and left the room, much to Harry's annoyance at being left alone. He seemed to forgive her however when she came back a moment later with a cup of coffee for him.

"Thanks, Luna," Harry smiled, taking the drink gratefully.

"You're welcome, Harry… you know, Harry, I'm slightly worried for Hermione…" Luna said, sitting on the edge of the desk, staring down at Harry.

"Why's that?" asked Harry, hugging the warm drink to him.

"Well… this relationship with Malfoy… I think it's dangerous!" Luna grumbled.

"Hermione let herself into something dangerous?" Harry snorted, laughing at his own words. "Nope, not our 'Mione… she knows what she's doing, she doesn't make silly… stupid or even dangerous decisions unless she knows what she's doing."

At that exact moment Hermione stormed through the front door and Harry and Luna jumped as Hermione screamed.

"I cannot believe him! He is just so… so…" Hermione screamed, making Luna worried. Before Luna could go and enquire what _Draco_ had done, Draco himself had walked through the door.

"Hermione, calm down, it was an accident!" he exclaimed; his voice however still remained calm.

"No it was not! That cup of coffee landed directly on my blouse on purpose! AND it's my favourite blouse. It _was_ on purpose!" Hermione growled and Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco - neither of the two arguing had noticed Harry and Luna – and went to stand up.

"Come here," Draco said and Hermione obeyed, tears swelling in her eyes. "Don't think about that idiot in the office, okay?" Harry felt a pang of guilt overwhelm him as Draco embraced the whimpering Hermione. "You need the day off… don't you? I knew you shouldn't have gone to work today, it's just not that kind of day…"

"What do you mean?" Hermione enquired, sniffing tearfully up at him.

"Well… some bad days are the kind that yeah you can deal with… but this isn't a bad day. This is slightly different, right?" Draco smiled, wiping her tears away.

"Yeah… it's so nice that you understand, Draco," Hermione whispered, leaning up and kissing him strongly on the lips, making Harry growl.

Upon hearing this odd growl Hermione and Draco parted with each other and look to the two in the study, shock plastered on their faces. Hermione went to explain something but just closed her mouth again, looking quite guilty.

"Someone please explain!" exclaimed Harry, standing up abruptly. Draco looked away, grasping Hermione's hand, much to Harry's annoyance. Harry clenched his fist and took a deep breath. "I'm fed up of you hiding behind Hermione, Malfoy, so you are _going_ to tell me what is going on!"

"Please…" Hermione winced, but Harry glared daggers at her.

"It's okay Hermione," Draco said quietly, making Hermione's features go gentle as she looked upon him.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" screamed Harry and Draco's eye widened in shock. "You just go and play with her! Do that! Ruin her! See if we care! Just don't expect any sympathy from us when she dumps you! I bet you don't even like her!"

"I _love_ her, Potter!" Draco growled, his eyes suddenly set ablaze with passion. Harry stood gaping like a fish, Luna looking away, covering her ears against the shouting.

Hermione stood in the middle of the two, completely confused and shocked. Luna began to cry, the atmosphere was too much for her. Harry was motionless; Draco's chest was rising up and down fast. Then he snatched his hand from hers and walked as calmly as he could from the room.

"All good things come to an end… the magic ended… and so far it's all been your fault… _Potter_," Draco snarled before running out of the back door, and Luna could see him slam the gate shut and run in the opposite direction to the beach.

"I… it's my fault?" Harry gasped, easing into his chair.

Hermione had been forgotten for a moment until she fell to the floor with a large sob, kneeling with her fists clenched out in front of her. Harry couldn't make out her face, her hair had fallen in front of it, but there were fresh salty tears dripping quickly to the floor and glittering as they splashed out. Harry felt tears spring to his own eyes and banged his fist onto the desk abruptly.

The impact shattered the desk and the floor shook uncontrollably. Hermione looked up at Harry and glared at him tearfully.

"What did you just say???" Hermione growled, slowly pulling herself to her feet.

"He didn't say anything, Hermione," Luna said, her face streaked with tears. Right now she was overcome with fear and confusion and she needed someone to comfort her, she needed a friend, she needed someone like everyone else did.

"What are you crying for? And I didn't ask you!" Hermione screamed, making Luna cower into a corner. "Stop saying that Harry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Harry!"

Hermione wailed, falling again to the floor, tears flowing too fast to count down her face. Luna's eyes opened wide, thinking her friend had gone finally crazy.

"Stop thinking that Harry! It's your thoughts!" Hermione gasped, looking up at him and his expression was blank. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Harry, both crying into each other. "I love you Harry, you're my best friend…"

Luna wiped away her tears and slid out of the room. She stood, leaning against a wall in the hall, for a few moments before making up her mind.

She didn't know where she was going, she hadn't really gone out of the house since they had arrived, but she had a gut feeling. She slid out of the back door, grabbing her coat and another, making to the gate. She got to it and swung it open, running as fast as her legs would allow her to. She fought back her emotions until she saw the figure she was after, she called to it several times and finally he turned around confused.

"Lovegood?" Draco sniffed, his face drowned in his own tears. "What do you want?"

"Here's your coat… you can't go out without it when it's going to rain…" Luna tried to smile, but somehow it seemed to hurt.

"How do you know?"

"I just know, trust me," Luna said, holding out his coat, this time trying really hard to smile.

Draco hesitated for a moment, then reached out for the coat.

A/N: okay so this story is officially my most popular.

Okay, shoutouts go to drum roll please:

To darkygirl for her first post! YAY! Thank you very much for supporting this fic and I hope you won't get disappointed.

Charmedatwriting, silidons, and alwayswright, you rock!

And Navy-girl07 you actually made me blush! Thank you soooo much, and thank you sooo much for faving!

And hello and thank you to drumheller22 for putting the story on alert! And also Dracoishot14, thanks also for alert and great username :P !

22 reviews now, I think I'm gunna faint!

Also the first person to review this chapter will get a special character added in just for them, to any description OR they get to tell me to do ONE thing to ONE minor character (not Hermione or Draco). Okay so if you're the first (if there are more than 22 reviews, you aren't) then review as normal then tell me in that review that you are the first and I will reply, then you can contact me with a request. (I will inform you of the rules about what I just _won't_ do lol)

Please review and tell me what you think, again was it good or was it bad?

Ellie

xxxx


	8. Chapter 7: Love

Title: When the magic died…

Rating: T

Summary: What the wizarding world had failed to realise all these years was that sometimes things cannot be saved. When Harry Potter sacrifices himself to kill Voldemort, he did not die. However, something happened that wasn't supposed to. All the magic disappeared. But when one magic fades away, another is born. However, this magic was not what anyone could have expected…

Characters: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; they belong to Ms J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.

(Shoutouts at the end of the chapter!)

Banners didn't work before I just realised GAH so please check them out i52. place the usual http… thing at the front. The actual banner is: i52. the magic died

Chapter Seven

Love 

Draco and Luna had made their way to the high street and had found a quiet corner booth in a café. They had been quiet until a few minutes after their hot drinks had arrived and it started to rain.

"You were right," Draco said with a slight smile and Luna put down her drink.

"Yeah… it's weird. I don't feel like the magic is all gone. Oh, don't look at me like that! I know it's gone, I do. Somehow though, somehow… it feels like something is still here. I don't know, maybe I'm mad… Loony Lovegood," Luna mumbled, looking down into her steaming mug.

"You're not mad, Lovegood. You're observant," Draco said after a long pause and Luna looked up confusedly.

"Think about it… didn't Ginny ask for a fire, and then the fire appeared. You _knew_ it was going to rain, Luna… I just think that…"

"Hermione heard Harry's thoughts… and Harry shook the ground," Luna mumbled to herself and Draco looked out of the window deep in thought. "The Elements!" she said abruptly and Draco's head snapped to her.

"The what?" he demanded and she failed to react to his sharp tone.

"The Five elements… mind, water, fire, earth, and air-"

"Six elements I think you'll find, Luna," he interrupted and she shook her head at him. "Metal."

"Metal?"

"That's what I said isn't it?" Draco snapped back and she wriggled uncomfortably. "Generally you won't find both Metal and Mind talked of as both being in the group of elements."

"Oh, yes… I think I've heard something about Metal sometimes replacing Mind, but what makes you think it is the sixth, when you have clearly just said it's nearly always just the fifth or not there?"

"Well, don't tell Hermione this, but we found a letter. In the letter it said-" Draco trailed off as he closed his eyes to remember.

**oOo**

"Do you love him?" Harry asked his best friend as they sat on the sofa in front of a blazing fire.

"Well, Harry, that's the thing. I hadn't-sorry haven't- thought about it that way. Yeah I really care for him, but…" Hermione sighed, burying her head in her hands.

"You're not sure whether what you feel is love or just very strong like?"

"Exactly!"

"You know, I thought I might love Cho, but I only really wanted to get into her knickers, but with Ginny… I want to get into her heart. That's what love is. I wasn't in a rush when the war was over to consummate our relationship, and that wasn't because I was too out of energy, the truth is Hermione that it meant more for me to just be friends with her then ruin an amazing friendship with the girl I loved by being a hormonal idiot…" Harry trailed off and pulled Hermione close to him in a brotherly embrace. "That help?"

"Yes and no… I do love him Harry, but I don't know how to let him know!"

"Ah…" Harry said, and then he had an idea. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?" she said, looking up at him.

"Why is it any different to tell me you love me, but it's harder to tell the one man who makes you feel like… like there _is_ something to live for?" Harry concealed his Draco-like smirk as she furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Because you're like a brother to me, we have too many bonds between us for us to truly get hurt," she said matter-of-factly, "but with Draco the only bonds I have are…"

"Love?" Harry looked down at her raising an eyebrow and she just stared back at him, knowing he had won.

**oOo**

Draco and Luna had sat in silence after Draco had told her the contents of the letter they had found. There were few people in the café, and it was raining heavily outside. Draco didn't bother looking up as someone entered, but he did when he realised two people standing very close to them, both soaking wet.

"Draco…" Hermione began, trailing off. He stood up, taking off his coat and wrapping it around her small frame and hugging her to him.

"Come on, sit down," he mumbled, beckoning the waitress over who brought some towels with her.

"Complimentary towels for al of you considering its awful weather out there! So what will it be?" the waitress said smiling, a motherly warmth to her voice.

"Another round of hot chocolate for us all thanks," Luna said, shocked when Harry gave her a hug.

"Sorry for being a jerk back there, we both are. We failed to realise that you were upset and we both took it out on you," Harry said and Luna smiled thinly.

"No, no problem, Harry," Luna said giving him a quick hug.

"Draco…" Hermione said up into his ear and Harry and Luna talked lightly about work.

"I don't hate you," he whispered down into her ear. "You know that, okay?"

"But Draco…" she tried again to voice her thoughts, but he just chuckled down at her.

"No buts, Hermione. We'll forget everything said, okay?" he pushed back some of her hair and then used a towel to ruffle it, trying to dry it.

"I love you…" she murmured almost not audible, but he managed to catch the words, even if he wasn't supposed to. He smiled as he hugged her close to him, kissing her damp hair.

"Ron phoned earlier," said Luna to them all and she had their attention.

"Something wrong?" asked Hermione, worry flooding her voice. "Oh! Damn! We didn't pick him up!"

"No, that's not a problem anymore, he said his friend would take him home, he phoned to say he's got a date with a girl called Mary Elliot?"

"Mary Ellinger?" Draco and Hermione both exclaimed in shock.

"Yes that's the one… do you know her?" asked Luna, smiling to the waitress in thanks as she gave them all their drinks.

"Yes, she's our boss's secretary!" laughed Hermione, cupping the warm hot chocolate in her hands.

"Really? What's she like?" asked Harry, not even as much of a flicker of anger crossing his features as he looked briefly at Draco.

"Chatty, sweet, bright, ginger," said Draco, shaking his head and smiling.

"Oh, yes, not to mention inquisitive!" said Hermione lightly.

"Ginger, eh? Mrs Weasley will be proud," Harry smiled, although somehow Hermione realised he wasn't as tired as he should be.

**oOo**

Ginny entered the house on her own and called for Harry. He wasn't in the study, neither was Luna. She peeked into the living room, but it was empty and so she went into the kitchen. On the table was a note.

_Gin,_

_Big argument happened. Lots of shouting. All is well. Will tell you about it later. We've all gone out. Ron has a date tonight, he'll be picked up by seven, we hope to be back by then._

_Love_

_Harry and Hermione._

_Xxx_

Ginny sighed and went into the living room, grabbing the newspaper from nearby. She looked at the dying down fire and stared at it and in her tired state was not at all shocked when it burst into lively flames.

**oOo**

Ron came into the house and realised how quiet it was. He hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes. He looked around the corner into the study but only to discover it was vacant. He looked in the living room next and smiled at his sister fast asleep on the sofa, holding the newspaper close to her chest. He pulled a blanket over her and kissed her cheek lovingly and then went into the kitchen, noticing a note on the counter.

"A big fight, eh?" he questioned, opening the fridge before closing it again with nothing in his hand. "I wonder what could have happened." He left the kitchen and took the stairs two at a time, ready to have a nice warm shower.

**oOo**

Draco and Hermione were very quiet for the rest of the time spent in the café. When the rain finally died down they all decided to slowly walk back. Harry and Luna walked up ahead and Draco held the shivering Hermione close to his body.

"It's really getting dark now," Hermione murmured, looking downwards.

"Yeah, it is…" Draco said, trying to not sound like he didn't want to talk. "We're going to my bedroom when we get in."

"What?" Hermione asked sharply, making Draco's smile falter.

"So we can talk, I thought you'd like that," he frowned finally and she laughed lightly.

"Yes, Draco, I would, I just… it doesn't matter," she said, looking away from him again.

"And plus, you owe me," he smirked, satisfied as her head snapped up to look at him again.

"I what?" she squeaked worriedly.

"Well, think about it for a second, okay? You tell our new workplace that we're engaged, but you don't tell me, then your best friend goes crazy on me, I think you owe me," he said gently and she smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose I do, and I know just the thing," she drawled up at him and he looked a little worried.

**oOo**

Mary nervously sat next to an equally nervous Ron as the waiter gave them both menus. She smiled at him as he grinned over at her dopily and a blush rose to her cheeks, a blush worthy of the redhead she was. Ron was about to speak when the waiter returned to take their orders for drinks.

"Can we please have - oh, wait, you do drink wine don't you, Mary?" Ron said, blushing heavily.

"Of course," she smiled back.

"Good, can we please have a bottle of that white wine please," said Ron, pointing to a complicated looking one.

"Certainly, and would you care for some water as well?" the waiter said expertly.

"Yes please, still," said Mary this time and the waiter smiled, taking the drinks menu away with him. "So, what are you planning on having?" she asked looking down at her menu. He looked her over for the millionth time. She was wearing a delicate black silk dress that came to just past her knees and had a grey cotton cardigan on over the top. Her hair was down and tucked behind her ears to reveal delicate silver drop earrings.

"You look perfect by the way," he blurted out and she blushed, grinning from ear to ear.

"You certainly look handsome as well, Ron," she smiled back, taking in his black trousers and white long-sleeved shirt, which he had left the top few buttons undone and had been wearing a black jacket also, but he had taken that off.

"I think I'm going to have the Pollo Penne," he said, pointing to a dish under the pasta menu.

"Oh! Chicken lovely!" she said, and then she seemed to falter over two dishes.

"What are you going to have?" he asked gently and she looked up at him gently, a troubled look on his face.

"Well I wanted the risotto, but the chicken dish looks so good…" she sighed.

"I _will_ share, you know, Mary," he said laughing at the sweet blush that rose on her cheeks.

"Oh, well yes, I didn't think you would but…" she was blabbering. Ron didn't the only thing he could do; he leant forward and pecked her lightly on the lips, making her blush even more.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled, thinking it was the wrong thing to do.

"No!" she exclaimed and the whole restaurant looked at her. "No, it was lovely…" she grimaced at the attention and then shrugged, leaning over and kissed him a little longer and a little harder. "But maybe we should slow down, we don't want to have eaten each other before we get a chance to actually eat the food." She winked, kissing him again, catching his bottom lip in her lips and pulling away reluctantly.

"Is that a promise… that we will get around to it at some point?" Ron said gently, smiling mischievously.

"Don't get cocky with me now, Ron, this is only a first date remember," she smiled, a twinkle of humour in her eyes.

"Oh yes, I'm awfully sorry, Mary, I'll behave myself," Ron said, pouting jokingly.

"Oh, I never said we had to behave ourselves, Ron," she smiled, looking back to the menu before putting it down. Ron grinned, blushing only a little as he waved the waiter over.

**oOo**

Harry smiled at Ginny's sleeping form as they finally got into the house. He shook her gently and then picked her up, surprising everyone with his newfound strength. He saw both Luna and Hermione about to fuss and sent them both death glares. He walked out of the living room and to the front door, turning right as he reached it and right again to go up the stairs. Draco and Hermione followed a few moments after.

Harry and Ginny had gone to their room, a red themed room on the first right as you went down the corridor. Draco's room was almost the last in the corridor (which halfway down branched off right to reveal two doorways either side with one ahead). Hermione's was the last on the left, and Draco's was a little before that. Draco's room was a deep murky green colour, yet not quite green enough to be Slytherin. Hermione's of course was a light pink.

Hermione closed the door of Draco's room behind him and automatically took off her shoes. Draco turned and raised an eyebrow as she slipped off her trousers and then pulled her jumper over her head. Draco stepped forward and hungrily captured her lips in his, pulling her t-shirt off as well. He fumbled with his own top and felt a shiver as her hands burnt sensations into his chest.

"Shower… now," she growled into his ear and tugged him into the en-suite.

In the shower they fumbled around with the taps before slowly down and staring into each others eyes. Draco kissed her gently, sliding a hand up her back to unclasp her bra which he did with ease. He pulled her close and she undid his trousers, slipping them off with his boxers, making him smirk.

"A little eager don't you think," he smiled, beginning to pull her knickers down.

"Not at all, just in love," she said and he stopped dead in his tracks, searching in her eyes for the lie, but he couldn't find it. He kissed her delicately and then held her close to him in a warm, protective embrace.

"I love you so much," he grumbled, burying his head in her neck and she felt a few tears grace her shoulder, trickling down her back.

"Then… make love to me, make me feel…" she said, pulling him into the shower after stepping out of her knickers.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, knowing full well she probably wasn't.

"No… but that doesn't mean _we_ aren't," she said breathily as his body pushed against hers, his hair drooping and dripping from the shower water. He smiled, no trace of a smirk, and kissed down her neck before meeting her lips and pushing her against the wall aggressively.

A/N: GAH! Yes, I am guilty of really slow updates! And I truly am sorry. However, I have a very valid reason. And that valid reason is… exams.

I'm no Hermione I hasten to add, I'm more of a Harry when it comes to exams. In English I got 80 which is an A, and I recon I can get an A if I sort out my issues with media essays. In History I got and A with 82, Latin I got 77 Chemistry 74 and maths 71 (I think). I would tell you the others, but they weren't half as good and are a little embarrassing. My lowest was 57 in Biology.

So, I hope that my updates with become more and more regular from now on!


	9. Chapter 8: Cut From The Same Star

Title: When the magic died…

Rating: T

Summary: What the wizarding world had failed to realise all these years was that sometimes things cannot be saved. When Harry Potter sacrifices himself to kill Voldemort, he did not die. However, something happened that wasn't supposed to. All the magic disappeared. But when one magic fades away, another is born. However, this magic was not what anyone could have expected…

Characters: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; they belong to Ms J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.

When the magic died

Chapter Eight

Cut from the Same Star

It was going to be a slow weekend, they all knew that. After a fight the size they had had, and a certain red-headed couple taking over the house; it was a bit of a handful. Ron had come back with Mary that night and Hermione had gone downstairs to find them both asleep on the couch. She chuckled softly and then cringed as Mary was awoken by this. She rubbed her eyes and looked around a little cautiously.

"Morning!" Hermione had laughed, knowing Ron could not be awoken quite yet.

"Oh! Hermione!" Mary said, blushing slightly, but smiling none the less.

"Come into the kitchen, I'll get you some coffee…" Hermione smiled, taking Mary's hand.

"Sorry if I'm intruding!" Mary exclaimed.

"Not at all!" Hermione laughed, as though the idea was stupid. She led Mary out of the sitting room, taking a right turn to the end of the hall and taking the left turn there into the kitchen, sitting her at the breakfast island. "Did you have a good date with Ron then?"

"Yes," Mary blushed, pushing her hair back. "It was wonderful, he was such a gentleman. Oh, and he tells the funniest jokes!"

"Yes, Ron does have a great sense of humour!" Hermione smiled, flicking the kettle on.

"Hermione!" a voice drawled from in the hallway. Hermione giggled as Draco came in itching his chest, wearing some very low hanging black tracksuit bottoms. "Oh! Good morning Mary!"

"Good morning Draco, sleep well?" Mary smiled sweetly.

"Yes thanks," Draco said, kissing Hermione's cheek on his way to the sink where he filled a glass with water.

"You two are so adorable!" Mary gushed, making Draco smirk slightly and Hermione smile ever so slightly.

**oOo**

Later that day it decided to rain again and all seven of them were in the living room, playing chess or checkers or just watching. Hermione was in a fierce game of chess with Ron and Harry and Mary were playing a civil game of checkers. Draco was sitting behind Hermione, with his legs either side of her, watching her game with a mildly bored expression on his face. Luna was sitting with Ginny gushing over an article in a fashion magazine.

"So, Mary, did you always want to be a secretary?" asked Harry, taking one of her counters.

"Oh no, this is just for now, I don't spend much money!" she laughed, taking a sip of her drink. "I want to be a stay at home mother, but it doesn't really work out that way, I need to save up money and well have kids to be a mother really."

"Really? You seem like someone who always likes to be doing things," said Draco from behind Hermione, obviously bored of the game of chess.

"I do, but I like to make things, I like to cook… I really do like to cook and clean and…"

"Please come live here!" Harry exclaimed light-heartedly. "If you can cook that's good and then you and Ginny can clean this huge house together!"

"Oh shut up Harry!" Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at him. "If you are so bothered about cleaning do it yourself!"

"I can't though!" Harry protested. "It reminds me of the Dursleys!"

"Who?" asked Mary and everyone seemed to pause.

"I was brought up by my aunt and uncle… they used to mistreat me, made me clean and stuff…" Harry said and Mary smiled.

"I know how it feels! I'm an orphan; I have no family… well other than my pet Crup-" her eyes widened and she cleared her throat, obviously embarrassed. "My pet dog I mean."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "You said Crup!"

"Um… well…" Mary began.

"Resembles Jack Terrier dog, extremely loyal to wizards!" Hermione exclaimed, almost knocking over her mug, which Draco leant in to catch just in time.

"What?" Mary asked nervously, as if she had misheard.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, I know that book from front to back!" Hermione exclaimed; this time held back by an anxious Draco.

"I… I'm confused!" Mary said, looking down, unable to look at Ron as he gawked at her.

"No you're not! You're embarrassed!" Harry said softly. "Are you a witch, Mary… I mean were you a witch?"

"No! I wasn't… I was supposed to be I suppose, but I'm a squib and my parents were dead, they left me with a few books on magic and my Crup…" said Mary, her face crimson.

"You do realise that you're playing chess with the infamous Harry Potter, don't you?" Draco mused, playing absent-mindedly with Hermione's hair.

**oOo**

After making this discovery about Ron's new girlfriend it was a little tense until lunch when Mary offered to help Ginny cook them a nice meal. In the living room Hermione was left with Harry, Ron, Draco, and Luna, who had been very quiet all day, other than talking to Ginny.

"Luna?" asked Draco and everyone was surprised at the use of first name.

"Yes?" she said, looking up, surprised at being spoken to.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as Draco pulled her to him.

"That was creepy," she said, making the two lovebirds look to her confused. "You're finishing each others sentences!"

"No!" Draco exclaimed.

"We aren't!" Hermione piped in and then both blushed, realising their mistake. "But that's not the point!"

"Yeah, Luna!" Draco drawled. "What's up?"

"The sky," she teased, then her face fell and she tried to be serious. "I'm just feeling a little lonely; I mean it's obvious that you and Ginny are going to end up together!" Luna pointed to Harry who shifted uncomfortably. "And Ron you've just found Mary, and you two bloody lovebirds are well… exactly that!"

"Wait, what?" Ron exclaimed and Luna bit her tongue. "I thought that you were just pretending because of Mary being here!"

"No Ron, they aren't," said Harry, making Hermione thankful she didn't have to speak. "They love each other very much, let's leave it at that!"

"And anyway you've got someone, so don't complain! Especially when I don't!" Luna growled, before Ron could argue.

"I think its fate you know, Ron," said Harry, earning a glare from Luna. "No not like that, Luna!" Harry exclaimed, blushing. "I was talking about Ron and Mary, it's just… we'll talk about that later." Harry sunk into a slouch, afraid of her glare.

"Really it's nothing to worry about, I think I'm going to go out and get some fresh air, I'll see you all later," she sighed, smiling thinly.

Hermione watched her leave, biting her lip nervously. She turned to look at Draco, noticing how stormy his eyes looked.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Hermione and Draco looked down at her and held her gaze for a moment, but shrugged, it was clear in his gaze what he really thought.

"Should we go with her?" asked Ron, asking it as a general we. However he did glare at Ron quite a lot.

"No," said Draco strongly. "We need to let her have some time to herself; we don't want to stress her out or to make her feel like we're… expecting her to be okay."

"Yeah," said Hermione, settling into Draco's chest and letting him embrace her. "It's nice though, Ron… isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That you're new girl is a squib… that came out wrong. I meant that she understands the magic and that it once was…"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, but we've only been on one date!" laughed Ron, his ears turning blood red.

"You want to take her on many more though, don't you?" Harry giggled, nudging his friend in the side.

**oOo**

Hermione looked up as Luna sat next to her on the back porch that night. Ginny was laughing as she rolled around with Harry on the grass, Draco was reading on a chair on the patio and Mary, who was still there, was walking around talking animatedly with Ron.

"Hermione?" Luna enquired and Hermione nodded her to continue. "Do you believe that there is someone out there for everyone?"

"With all my heart," said Hermione softly, looking up at the stars.

"Do you believe that Draco is your one?" asked Luna, a little more eager for an answer.

"I don't know, why? Wait, you don't like Draco do you?" asked Hermione, suddenly becoming defensive.

"No! You took that the wrong way!" Luna said, laughing nervously. "I simply wanted to know if he was your one. I know that for Ginny and Harry there is no other, and I'm almost positive that Ron and Mary are cut from the same star…"

"Cut from the same star…" Hermione pondered, looking at Draco, a slightly sorry darkening her eyes.

"No… not like that Hermione. You two can be cut from the same star, but shaped differently, there's no… well there's no set pattern you have to follow, the star is simply there to determine who you will end up with, that's all… oh I give up!"

"That's really poetic, Luna. I bet your one love is closer than you think he is… or she," Hermione added cautiously.

"He, Hermione, he. I never said, and I mean never, I liked other girls!" Luna sighed. "Do you really think that there's someone out there for me?"

"Of course there is!" Hermione laughed, putting an arm around the blonde and hugging her tightly.

"Hermione!" called Draco, making her turn her attention to her boyfriend. "Can you come over here a minute?"

"Go ahead," said Luna, smiling, as Hermione looked to her for approval. However as soon as Hermione had stood up, the smile left her pretty face.

"What is it, Draco?" Hermione asked, coming up next to him, he looked up at her before standing and kissing her passionately. From over the garden she could faintly hear Ron shouting at them to get a room, but she didn't care. When Draco parted from her she giggled, nipping at his lower lip, letting him smirk.

"You know… last night was amazing," he murmured into her ear and she rolled her eyes, thinking she knew where that conversation was headed.

"Oh really?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I wanted you to know that… that I've never felt to satisfied or complete in my entire life, and it's all thanks to you!"

"Oh," she gasped, feeling her cheeks heat up.

**oOo**

Harry released himself from Ginny's sleeping form and slid out of the bed. He walked to the chair, grabbing a piece of paper and a biro Hermione had given him. He poised the pen over the paper and then wrote.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_Sorry I have not spoken to you in such a long time. So much has happened I hardly know where to start. _

_In the last letter I included a request; to marry Ginny. I never gave you our current address and I only give it to you hoping you will not visit us until it is suitable in our situation. Well, I feel I am ready to ask Ginny, you see I am strong enough now I feel to carry that burden, and it doesn't seem right to wait any longer to ask her, it in fact feels stupid and (for loss of a better word) immature. I feel I am ready to ask her and even if she says no, I will not be put down. I love her with all my heart and I feel like nothing can keep us apart for long._

_Hermione got us all jobs. Herself and Malfoy are working in a company in the town. Hermione is a receptionist and Malfoy works nearby as her assistant I do believe. Ron is working in a big shopping centre packing and unpacking boxes, but for now he seems very content with it. I'm working with Luna, as you will have probably realised, and hopefully you are still getting the Quibbler. Ginny is working as a cleaning lady and she seems to be enjoying that immensely._

_On to love amongst us (other than myself and Gin), there is much to tell. Ron has found himself a lovely girl called Mary, a red head squib with a Crup (or something like that). They've only been on one date but they seem like a match made in heaven (to me at least). Luna is yet to find someone, but I doubt someone with her beauty could keep love away for too long. As far as Hermione is concerned she seems to have found her comfort in Malfoy and I know this news will anger you, but she loves him and he most certainly loves her. I think you would agree with me what he would gain nothing by deceiving us all._

_Mary is an excellent cook! She is almost as good as Gin in my opinion, but I guess I'm a little biased. Gin's asleep right now in bed; she looks so peaceful and beautiful. I had better get back to bed before Gin realises I'm up and gets all overprotective again. _

_Please write back._

_Love Harry_

_X_

_P.S. send all of our love to everyone._

Harry folded the letter and put it in an envelope before slipping it under a cushion and the sliding back into the bed. He slid his arm around Ginny and kissed her neck and closed his eyes after she had moaned slightly in her sleep and felt himself drifting.

**oOo**

Sunday morning was stressful. Ginny couldn't find her book so she was running everywhere, Luna thought she'd lost her article for the Quibbler, Ron and Mary were in the way at every turn, and Hermione and Draco were being told off by everyone. The only person who seemed to be either not in the way or not shouting was Harry, who was watching the whole thing with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

By eleven o'clock everyone had calmed down and all were assembled in the living room. Ginny was busy reading her book, which had been left on the coffee table. Ron and Mary were still slightly in the way on the floor playing chess, but not annoyingly so. Luna was satisfied that her article was on Harry's desk. Hermione and Draco were sitting on the two-seater sofa talking about something Harry found boring, whilst Harry was being leant on by Ginny.

There was a fire crackling in the fireplace and the room was warm, but somehow Hermione felt a little cold. She snuggled up closer to Draco and he realised something was up.

"You alright?" he murmured gently into her ear.

"I suppose," she said and he felt her sigh, "it's just I want to feel a wand in my fingers again, I want to be able to smile at myself when I cast a complicated spell… I miss that, Draco, I miss it…"

"I can't offer you the use of your wand, but I can make you feel a little bit… more content?" he purred into her ear gently and she hugged him tighter.

"It's a date… tonight with no excuses, oh and this time we shower afterwards," Hermione said breathily as she lifted her body to whisper into his ear and then she kissed his cheek to make their conversation look a little less conspicuous.

A/N: Okay so that's chapter 8 over and done with, tell me what you thought and all that jazz and there will be a new character coming up sooner or later thanks to a reviewer I do believe, so if they feel like reminding me what circumstances the character should appear under then that would be very helpful.

Okay so please review for the next chapter, or it won't come for a while!


	10. Chapter 9: Yearning in every sense

Title: When the magic died…

Rating: T

Summary: What the wizarding world had failed to realise all these years was that sometimes things cannot be saved. When Harry Potter sacrifices himself to kill Voldemort, he did not die. However, something happened that wasn't supposed to. All the magic disappeared. But when one magic fades away, another is born. However, this magic was not what anyone could have expected…

Characters: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; they belong to Ms J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Please note that there is going to be a competition concerning this story and details will be at the end.**

When the magic died

Chapter Nine

Yearning, in every sense of the word

Luna was getting bored of the house, it was far too big and she needed some fresh air. She considered for a few moments whether she should go into the garden, then decided it was too close to the shadow of the house. Even the beach didn't seem right. Instead she decided upon going to the town and to go to the corner shop down the road. It was far enough from reality without the chance of becoming lost.

The man at the counter was rather handsome, he was tall and lean with black hair and a kind smile. He greeted Luna warmly as she came into the shop and seemed a little put out when Luna avoided his gaze. She looks along the shelves, seeing if she fancied anything, well other than the man at the till. She smiled to herself and looked up, hoping he wasn't looking in her direction, but with no luck, he was. He moved from behind the counter and made over to her. She panicked. She had no make up on, she looked a mess.

"Good day isn't it?" he smiled and she half smiled half nodded. "So… I haven't seen you around here before, you on holiday?"

"Oh!" she gasped, laughing lightly. "No, I live just down the road."

"Move here recently?" he said gently, leaning against a display only to have some of it fall down.

"Kind of, do you know who the Grangers were?" Luna asked, kneeling down to help him clean up.

"I think so… they had a daughter with bushy hair, always reading?"

"Yes, that's the one, Hermione, well I'm living there now," Luna smiled warmly.

"Ah, I see… my name's Daniel Owens," he said extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you Daniel, my name's Luna Lovegood," she smiled, taking his hand and shaking it.

"That's a very fitting name, it suits you," he smiled and she looked down to avoid him seeing her blush.

"Thank you," she smiled, picking the last object up and looking at it before deciding she wanted the chocolate bar and digging around in her pocket for her purse. "Shit!" she gasped, realising she didn't have it on her person.

"Lost your purse?" he asked warmly.

"It appears so," she sighed, going to put the chocolate back.

"Don't put it back, I'll let you have that one!" he laughed, looking briefly at the security camera before digging into his pocket discreetly and pulling out a fifty pence piece and handing it to her. "Let's go to the counter then and get this transition over with-"

"Oh, but I can't, I'll just go instead!" she said, blushing like mad.

"No, you won't, you'll buy that chocolate bar," he winked and took both the coin and chocolate from her, then passing her one pence change. "Always here to help Luna, if you need anything just call!" he smiled.

"Thank you Daniel," she grinned, leaving, hugging the chocolate bar to her chest.

**oOo**

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, trying to jump up and get the letter he was holding up high. Hermione who was on the stairs swooped over the banister and took it, running out of the house laughing.

"Sorry, Gin, but that letter has private information in it!" Harry laughed, ignoring her raging face.

It was late Monday evening and everyone was back. Luna was working still though and shouted from the study to them to shut up.

"Well how do you know Hermione isn't reading it then?" Ginny whispered spitefully.

"Because she's posting it for me!" Harry laughed just as Hermione re-entered the house, slightly out of breath.

"Hermione!" squeaked Ginny and was about to carry on when a very angry Luna appeared in the doorway of the study looking absolutely fuming.

"Fuck off all of you, go on!" she set a glare on them all that made them hang their heads and rush off down the hall to the kitchen where a rather amused Draco was sitting, drinking a bottle of beer.

"Where did you find that Draco?" asked Hermione cautiously.

"In the garage," he said, waving his hand at his girlfriend submissively.

"Oh, aren't you going to share?" Hermione said and he smirked, pulling her onto his lap.

"For god's sake!" Ginny exclaimed and everyone turned their head to her in shock.

"Gin is everything alright?" asked Hermione, her face falling into concern.

"Oh, it's fine," she said glaring at Hermione.

"We're going to go into the living room, 'Mione, we'll be back once Ginny doesn't hate you," Harry said, rolling his eyes and leading Ginny out.

"Why does Ginny hate you?" asked Draco and Hermione sighed, leading into the story.

Meanwhile in the Living room Ginny wouldn't talk to Harry. He shook his head and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. At first she didn't respond, but then she sighed, turning around and burying her face in Harry's chest, tears falling.

"Gin, love, what's up?" Harry said, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know, I just feel emotional, that's all," Ginny moaned as Harry sat them down on the sofa.

**oOo**

"So, Ron how was your date, any good at all?" asked Paul as Ron came into the warehouse Tuesday morning.

"Yeah, she stayed over the whole weekend… and where were you yesterday?" Ron said, slipping on his nametag.

"The whole weekend?" Paul asked, a little shocked, but winking none the less.

"No not in that way, Paul!" Ron sighed. "She got on really well with my friends and ended up just hanging out with us all. But no, where were you yesterday?"

"Sister had a baby, went to go visit it," Paul smiled, beaming.

"I don't see you as an uncle," Ron said, laughing.

"Um thanks?" Paul said, unsure of how to respond to that, and taking a bite into a sandwich. At that moment an attractive co-worker came in, smiling as she skipped over to them.

"I'm working with you two today, my name's Michelle Elliot!" she said, her dark brown ponytail swinging as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Ron Weasley, and that's Paul Howard," Ron said, pointing to Paul who was halfway through eating something.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed, and Paul's eyes automatically found the bounciest part of her body.

"Ready to get going then?" Ron sighed, rolling his eyes.

**oOo**

Hermione put down the phone and turned around to see Draco staring at her, she narrowed her eyes at him in question and he simply smiled before turning back to his work. Hermione was now suspicious and when she turned around she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sir!" she exclaimed and she heard Draco whiz around in his chair.

"Please call me James, Hermione," he said casually. Then he leant down to her. "Look if my ex comes in can you tell her I'm not here, she'll give the name Natalie Jenkins…"

"Um, yes, of course, sir, I can do that," Hermione said, a little confused. He smiled widely at her and then left quickly to his office.

"What was that about?" asked Draco, wrinkling his nose up as though he didn't agree.

"No idea, Draco," she answered, pecking him lightly on the cheek.

"Interesting," Draco said and Hermione rolled her eyes, muttering something that faintly sounded like "men". "I love you…" he whispered into her ear and she felt a slightly moan escape her lips as his brushed against the back of her neck. "Shh…" he said again very gently. "That's enough of an answer for now…"

**oOo**

Harry and Luna were hard at work, writing article after article, and it was talking a little bit too long in Luna's case today. In fact it had been taking too long ever since she had met the man at the counter; Daniel. She had been constantly falling into states of daydreaming, something she really could do without. She got up and walked to the kitchen to make tea. She opened the teabag tin, and looked into its emptiness, sighing.

"Harry!" she called out.

"Yes, Luna?" Harry called back carelessly.

"I'm going down to the corner shop to get some teabags!" she called and she could have sworn he laughed.

"Did Ginny drink it all up last night?" he called, making her a little confused.

"I don't know why would she?"

"Oh, she's been having obsessive yearnings for all sorts of things recently!" Harry laughed back.

"Fair enough," Luna said, grabbing her purse and checking it had money inside. She walked back to the door of the study, poking her head around the corner. "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks… actually some chocolate would be nice and can you get a lot of tea, Gin's drinking a lot of it at the moment, that's all," Harry laughed, looking over and smiling widely.

"Okay," Luna said, rushing out of the front door, hoping that Daniel was going to be at the corner shop.

**oOo**

Draco pulled Hermione to him as they lay on the sofa. Ginny and Harry had gone for a walk and Ron was having a shower and Luna had needed to go and get something from the corner shop, again.

"You don't suppose that Luna is secretly going to meet someone, do you?" asked Hermione, stroking Draco's hair back delicately.

"I don't think so… unless there's someone at the corner shop… oh wait, maybe there is," Hermione smiled as Draco's response became more and more serious.

"That would be great if she did!" Hermione exclaimed, and then she stopped short, staring into Draco's eyes. "I can't decide if you're the type of person who would want children or not, Draco!"

"Do you not think I'd be a good father?" he sounded genuinely upset at that, but all the same shocked at how unpredictable the sentence had been.

"No! That's not what I meant, I just mean… with some people you can just tell they want kids; like Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Luna are the types who don't seem bothered, the types that want them, but they'd just as willingly not have kids depending on the circumstances."

"Okay… I've never really thought I wouldn't have kids! I mean I wouldn't want only one kid, I'd want no more than four, but four still seems a little too much-" he trailed of as he realised she was staring intently at him. "What?"

"Nothing!" she said, laughing nervously.

"I want kids, Hermione, not all hope is lost with me!" he laughed, kissing her avidly. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?" she asked softly, and in a way that suggested she didn't expect what he was to say next.

"Will you be my fiancé? My _real_ fiancé?" he asked gently.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she asked, shock filling her voice.

"To be honest, Hermione… I wouldn't consider marrying anyone else, if you said no today that would be it… I wouldn't ask another soul. I don't want to get married… I don't want to have kids-"

"But you said-" she attempted to interrupt him and he scowled.

"Let me finish!" he growled at her and she closed her mouth quickly. "I don't want to get married or have kids unless it is with you!" he kissed her nose gently and then closed his eyes tightly. "Look, I don't feel it necessary to propose to you… I was hoping it was almost a given, that I wouldn't need to ask… because I really love you. Look, I'm not good with all this romantic stuff, Hermione…"

"You're good enough," Hermione smiled, kissing him gently. "Draco Malfoy, I will marry you one day if you'll have me."

"I'd have you anytime, anyplace, anywhere…" he opened his eyes but trailed off at the look in her eye.

"Want to have me now?" she said seductively and his mouth curled up into a smirk.

"Hell yes!" he gasped back, as they threw themselves off the couch and he grabbed her hand and they ran up the stairs.

**oOo**

"Am I ever going to find out what that letter to my parents said, Harry?" Ginny asked as the walked back to the house.

"Of course you will, Gin, once I get a reply," he laughed and she sighed heavily. "Gin, I'm not hiding anything from you, it's just I say personal things in letters, I don't like other people reading them."

"Okay, but when you get the reply, you promise to tell me?" she was persistent, she'd give him that!

"Of course, love," he said, pulling her close to him.

**oOo**

Ginny helped Dorothy make the first bed of the day and suddenly she didn't want to. She stood back and folded her arms across her chest, and closed her eyes, frowning as she stood there.

"Ginny dear, whatever's the matter?" Dorothy asked and Ginny glared up at her.

"Whatever makes you think there's something the matter?" she snapped and Dorothy look taken back for a moment. "I really, really need to eat some crumpets with blackberry jam… I don't even like blackberry jam!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air.

"Are you… yearning for this food?" Dorothy asked cautiously and Ginny tearfully nodded.

**A/N: okay, so the competition is as follows. I would like it if people would submit pictures which relate to things either mentioned or illustrated in the nine chapters of this story up. You can either draw or write a piece of fiction that can explain something I haven't. This competition will be ongoing until the end of the story, which won't be for a while yet. If you are interested or if you want to submit something to the competition then please say so in your review or alternatively please send me a private message or email me at platinumfrostathotmaildotcodotuk thanks!**

On another note; Silidons there he is! Hope he's how you wanted him to be, he's only just appeared so there's a little bit more room for him.

And I wonder what's up with Ginny! Could it be she's finally gone mad? Is she ill from the stress? Who knows?!

This chapter is a little shorter and I'm sorry about that! I'm tired and need to go to bed! I have school tomorrow you see! Okay, so please review!!!!

xxxxx


	11. Chapter 10: Never felt so wanted

Title: When the magic died…

Rating: T

Summary: What the wizarding world had failed to realise all these years was that sometimes things cannot be saved. When Harry Potter sacrifices himself to kill Voldemort, he did not die. However, something happened that wasn't supposed to. All the magic disappeared. But when one magic fades away, another is born. However, this magic was not what anyone could have expected…

Characters: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; they belong to Ms J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Please note that there is going to be a competition concerning this story and details will be at the end.**

When the magic died

Chapter Ten

Never felt so wanted

Luna smiled at Daniel as she entered the corner shop, a little nervous of his intense stare. He came over to her, smiling widely as she looked through the jams.

"What are you looking for today?" he asked, leaning on the display, making sure to not knock anything off.

"Blackberry jam, Gin ate all of it," Luna sighed, looking amongst the jars.

"It's on the top, Luna," he laughed, reaching for it just as she did. Their hands touched with his enveloping around hers. "Oh, sorry." He blushed, but he didn't remove his hand from hers.

"No-" she was going to finish but both turned as a female voice called for Daniel.

"My boss," he grumbled, slowly and reluctantly peeling his hand off of hers. "I'll see you in a minute…" he trailed off, biting his lower lip, as though he was contemplating if he should go or not.

"DANIEL!" the voice was very angry now and he shot Luna an apologetic smile, rushing into the back room.

Luna let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding and hung her head, feeling the blush rise into her cheeks, holding the pot of jam to her chest, a little shocked at the electricity his touch had on her. She collected herself and looked back up, holding the jam jar in a more normal fashion now. She picked up her various shopping objects, balancing them in her arms, before plunking them on the counter, and waiting for Daniel to return. He came out looking exasperated, then brightened suddenly when he saw Luna waiting for him.

"You're still here!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I still needed to buy the jam… amongst other strange objects on Gin's list," Luna chuckled.

"Who's Gin?"

"Ginny, one of the friends I'm living with, she's going out with Harry, who's best friends with Hermione… you following?" Luna laughed, seeing his concentration was at full.

"Yes, I think," he smiled, leaning forward.

"Anyway she's eating the weirdest combination of things at the moment; we think its post depression or something…" Luna sighed, smiling thinly.

"Ah, I see, well as long as the elements are in balance in your household all is well," he said, leaning back and scanning the objects into the till.

"Yeah…" Luna said, a little shocked at his words to fully collect her own words together.

"You alright, Luna? You look like you may have seen a ghost!" he laughed, putting a hand on her arm to show he cared.

**oOo**

"Harry!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, making Harry run into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerning being the main emotion in his voice.

"Letter for you," she snapped, pointing to the area below the post box.

"Thanks… why aren't you at work?" Harry asked, bending down and picking it up.

"Dorothy said I wasn't in the right state of mind to work!" Ginny growled, turning on her heel and storming off down the hallway.

"She has serious issues," Harry sighed, ripping the letter open and sitting down on his chair.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's so nice that you are contacting us! We're so glad to hear everything is well. Arthur fainted when I told him about Hermione and Malfoy, I nearly broke the kitchen table, but I finally calmed down and can calmly write this letter to you! See?_

_George is still at Fred's side, but Fred is making progress you will be happy to hear. Bill is doing well also. As for Arthur (despite in slight shock) he's well and I'm well enough to be happy._

_I'm so proud of you all! Hermione is a star for getting you all jobs! It sounds like Ginny inherited her talents from me, and as for Ron, does he mind working in the way he does? I mean in a big department store that is. I am ecstatic that Ron is starting to date and a red-head no less! It's brilliant that she is a squib, well not that she's a squib, but that she is of the magic variety so to speak. I doubt Ron would handle a muggle._

_Arthur and I agree; you shouldn't wait any longer to ask Ginny. You have our blessings; in fact you have the whole entire support of the Weasleys behind you. We know you'll make our dear little Ginny very happy, we know you will. Please don't rush into having children dear, you have plenty of time before that!_

_Well, we hope to see you soon as writing doesn't quite make up for the fact we cannot see you, _

_Lots of love from all of us_

_Molly_

_p.s. stop calling us Mr and Mrs Weasley; it's about time you called us Molly and Arthur_

_Xxx_

Harry sighed in relief as he finished the letter. He stood up and folded it up, stuffing it into his pocket. He walked to the kitchen, hoping that Ginny would be there and she was.

"Gin?" Harry asked and she turned around, a blank expression on her face. "I love you." He murmured, kissing her needily, smiling against her lips as she snaked her arms around his neck.

**oOo**

Hermione was getting very frustrated by the boss's ex-wife. She wouldn't go, she insisted on waiting for her ex to return. Draco was getting frustrated at the attention he was getting from the younger female employees, who had only recently figured out he was there.

"So… what do you like to do in your spare time, Mr Malfoy?" a busty blonde giggled, and he sighed, looking over at them unimpressed.

"I like to spend my free time with my fiancé," he said and Hermione felt herself smirk.

"Oh!" one of the gasped, her bimboness really beginning to piss Hermione off. "You can't mean that ugly girl at reception can you?" Hermione felt something stab into her heart, her eyes filling up with tears. It still hurt when someone called her ugly. She panicked for a moment, afraid that Draco would agree.

"I don't think you've met Hermione, have you?" Draco asked and Hermione closed her eyes nervously. "Hermione, love, come and meet these girls here."

Hermione stood up and turned to Draco, smiling at him as he pulled her to him by the waist.

"This is my beautiful fiancé, girls… you weren't thinking that this was the receptionist, were you?" there it was, the trademark Malfoy glare.

"Oh no!" they all gasped in union, laughing nervously.

"If you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do _girls_, so please could you leave me be?" he spat and they all rushed off. "What idiots!" he laughed, and then he looked at Hermione and her watery eyes. "Wait! What's the matter?"

"Am I really ugly?" asked Hermione, a tear falling down her cheek.

"What?!" Draco exclaimed, pulling her onto his lap gently. "Whoa! Don't cry!" He pulled her close to him as she cried into his chest. "You're the most beautiful woman in the whole entire world, Hermione, you're my everything, and you know that!"

Hermione couldn't muster any words, she kept her head down, crying, digging her nails into his back. There was a cough from the reception and Draco looked up to see an anxious and concerned Mary. Draco gestured for her to take over the reception and he picked up Hermione and quickly took her into the filing room, sitting down on the floor against the wall, with her on his lap.

"How could you every think you're ugly, Hermione? Wait… is it what those stupid girls said?" he asked, lifting her face up by the chin.

"Well…" she said, looking to the side.

"You idiot!" he laughed, kissing her gently on the nose. "I could list everything about you and all of it would be beautiful… you're even stunning when you're angry!" he smiled and she laughed. "Come here…" he pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly as he rocked her backwards and forwards gently and silently.

**oOo**

Ron and his colleagues were in the living room, much to Ron's annoyance they had insisted on coming in for a cup of coffee. Harry had greeted them kindly before excusing himself to go and finish his work. Ginny however decided to sit with them in the living room.

"So, Michelle, how old are you?" asked Ginny kindly.

"I'm eighteen!" Michelle answered back brightly.

"Ah, still young then?" Ginny said, smiling warmly.

"You're not much older though, are you?"

"No, but I feel a lot older!" Ginny laughed. "So, is my brother a good worker?"

"Oh yes!" said Paul, winking at Ginny.

"Dear god, do you want a drink of any sort?" asked Ron for the umpteenth time.

"Yes please, Ronald!" Michelle answered brightly.

"Me too, Ronnie!" Paul said. "Cup of tea would be nice."

"Yes, me too please!" Michelle exclaimed.

At that moment Hermione and Draco came home, with Mary also. Ron was so happy and relieved to see Mary that he flung his arms around her in joy.

"Nice to see you too, Ron," Mary smiled warmly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, taking her into the kitchen.

"Well… it's a long story, but I need a place to stay for a little while and Draco and Hermione suggested I stay here… you are okay with that aren't you?" Mary said, suddenly becoming very nervous.

"Of course… if you cook!" Ron laughed and Mary propelled herself into his arms, kissing him aggressively.

"I'd be happy to!" she giggled.

Draco and Hermione meanwhile however ventured into the living room. Michelle's mouth dropped at the sight of the handsome blonde and Paul smiled as he met the two lovers once again.

"Hello!" said Michelle, holding her hand out.

"Hello," said Hermione cautiously, taking Michelle's hand first.

"This is Michelle," said Ginny, smiling mischievously, "and this is my best friend Hermione and her fiancé Draco."

"Nice to meet you Michelle, do you work with Ron?" Hermione said, sitting down next to Draco.

"Yes I do indeed!" she exclaimed, turning her attention from Draco after discovering him a taken man.

There was a knock at the front door and Hermione excused herself. She wove her way to the front door and opened it. A tall, lean man in his early twenties stood smiling at her. She could have sworn she recognised him.

"Hello, is this the Granger household?" he asked, his voice carefree.

"Yes, this is. May I help you at all?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Yes I was wondering if Luna was at home… she left her purse at the corner shop," he smiled, holding up a small silk purse.

"Oh, of course, come in," Hermione smiled, standing back and closing the door as he entered.

Hermione went into the nearby door into the study and crept up to Luna.

"You're secret boyfriend is here!" she whispered, making Luna jump.

"What sorry?" Luna asked in surprise, spite in her voice, thinking Hermione was making fun of her.

"A man from the corner shop," Hermione said, her voice hinted amusement.

"Daniel?"

"I don't know, he's tall and has dark hair, possibly black. He's nothing special to look at," Hermione said lightly, looking at her nails. Luna stood up immediately, but Hermione beat her into the hallway. "Daniel was it? My name's Hermione Granger."

"Daniel Owens, nice to meet you," he smiled, looking at Luna rather shyly.

"Would you like to join us for a cup of tea or coffee?" asked Luna rather abruptly.

"I'd love to!" he exclaimed and he was led into the living room.

"Okay…" Hermione surveyed the room and began the introductions.

**oOo**

It had been a long time since the girls had done something like this. They had shanghaied a spare bedroom that night and taken nail polish and magazines and comfort food into it with them, squeezing into the big double bed in their pyjamas, with everything around them.

"Shouldn't we be doing this on a Friday night or something, apposed to a Wednesday night?" Luna asked, picking out a dark brownish-red nail polish.

"No, I think tonight is the perfect time for some pampering… and some gossip. So who is this Daniel guy then, Luna?" Hermione said, winking to her friend.

"I met him in the corner shop, where he works, he's really lovely. But I don't think he's interested in me at all!" Luna sighed.

"He's rather plain looking and he's really witty, much funnier than Ron!" Ginny said thoughtfully.

"I don't think he's plain looking!" Luna said defensively, biting into some chocolate.

"Well he isn't really anything special to look at, he's kind of average handsome, nothing stands out!" Ginny said. "Unlike Harry… I mean Harry's edgy looking, he has intense green eyes!"

"That's your taste, Gin; I like my men… slightly more average that's all!" Luna said, beginning to paint her nails.

"Well I think he's lovely, a perfect gentlemen!" Hermione giggled.

"So how about you and Malfoy?" asked Ginny.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, she hadn't thought they'd ask her about her relationship. "Well… we're engaged… he said he wants to marry me."

"Did he propose?" asked Luna excitedly.

"No. I think it's a given, he didn't feel he had to and I could tell how hard it was for him to tell me how much he cared. I think he was scared of rejection!" Hermione sighed, plopping some popcorn into her mouth.

"I see… I think he's rather handsome, you know," said Ginny.

"He's even more handsome naked," Hermione giggled and Luna gasped, almost spilling nail polish all over the bed.

"You haven't?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Three times," Hermione blushed at the memory. "I've never felt so wanted before in my whole entire life!"

"You know how I feel about you are him… but I love you 'Mione!" Ginny said as if her hate of Hermione's fiancé was cancelled out by her love for the girl herself.

"I entirely agree!" Luna said, a smile spreading across her face.

"You know, I'm surprised that you and Harry haven't taken it that one step further!" Hermione said, opening up a magazine.

"Oh!" Ginny gasped, blushing. "I know… but he's still healing. I mean I don't want to rush it. But if we don't get married soon I may loose my mind!"

"You can't rush it, Gin," said Luna, finishing the first coat of varnish on one hand and passing the bottle to Hermione so she could do Luna's other hand. "I mean, you have to wait until he is ready, and I'll bet you it won't be long. You two won't even be separated though, Gin, you should know that!"

"I do!" Ginny said, as though offended. "I just… I want him to pledge himself to me, so we can actually settle down… hey, Luna can you fill that mug up with water for me?"

"Sure," said Luna, picking the empty mug up and passing it directly to Ginny full. All girls paused and assessed the situation.

"Wow, so what Draco said is true!" Luna whispered.

"He told you what?" Hermione exclaimed, a little angry. Luna proceeded to tell her and Ginny what Draco had said.

"That would explain a lot though!" Ginny said. She grabbed a hot chocolate powder and emptied the sachet into the water and then held her hand over the mug. She removed her hand a moment later to reveal a steaming mug of hot chocolate. "OH MY GOD!" she squealed, taking a sip of the drink and grinning like a true Weasley.

**A/N: okay, so the competition is as follows. I would like it if people would submit pictures which relate to things either mentioned or illustrated in the nine chapters of this story up. You can either draw or write a piece of fiction that can explain something I haven't. This competition will be ongoing until the end of the story, which won't be for a while yet. If you are interested or if you want to submit something to the competition then please say so in your review or alternatively please send me a private message or email me at platinumfrost[athotmail[dotco[dotuk thanks!**

Another chapter has come to an end and I bet you're all wondering what will happen next and in some ways… so am I.

I want to say hello to all the new guys who have either favourited or put this story on alerts so hello to:

Gardenviper,

Krasnayahana,

Anymousie,

Candyrose1428,

Jakgarden,

Silidons (for faveing! Love you!),

Thejackiegirl,

And Twitchy the Squirrel.

Thanks to all of you, and thank you to everyone else that faved or alerted this story before chapter eight (which is what is recorded above). All feed back is really appreciated and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Xxxx


	12. Chapter 11: Lust

Title: When the magic died…

Rating: T

Summary: What the wizarding world had failed to realise all these years was that sometimes things cannot be saved. When Harry Potter sacrifices himself to kill Voldemort, he did not die. However, something happened that wasn't supposed to. All the magic disappeared. But when one magic fades away, another is born. However, this magic was not what anyone could have expected…

Characters: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; they belong to Ms J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. I do own however Mary Ellinger, Michelle Elliot, Paul Howard, James Jenkins, and Dorothy Robinson. I half own Daniel Owens and you can thank Silidons for his existence!

**Please note that there is going to be a competition concerning this story and details will be at the end.**

When the magic died

Chapter Eleven

Lust

Hermione fidgeted nervously as she waited for Draco the next morning. When he finally did emerge his tie was askew, and his shirt only half tucked in. she sighed loudly, making Ginny giggle inappropriately as he entered the kitchen. Hermione glared at Ginny as she tucked Draco's shirt in and tidied him up, knotting his tie to perfection. He smiled sheepishly at her as she grabbed her car keys and dragged him out of the door.

"We're running late, Draco," she snarled, making him wince.

"I'm sorry, but I had a problem with the hairdryer!" he snapped back.

"I know! You can see!" Hermione growled, practically shoving him into the car.

"_Ouch! Is it that time of month or something?"_ Draco thought darkly.

"I heard that!"

"Shit!" Draco snapped, folding his arms across his chest. "Why can't I have a cool elemental power? It's so not fair!"

"Oh shut up, Draco!" Hermione snapped back, steering the care out of the drive.

"Why are you in such a bad mood today?" Draco murmured and Hermione glimpsed the part of Draco that had revealed itself upon arriving at Hermione's home. She sighed, reaching across and squeezing Draco's thigh comfortingly.

"Wait!" Draco yelled and Hermione stopped the car suddenly.

"What?" she screamed back.

"We forgot Mary," Draco half-whispered, scared of her glare.

"This is just not my day," Hermione growled, turning the care around and heading back the way they had just come.

**oOo**

Ginny was back working again and Dorothy was happy to see that she was better. They had started the days work in a large manor house on the outskirts of town. They were currently wiping down the surfaces in the kitchen, preparing to mop the floor.

"How are things with you and Harry?" Dorothy asked gently and Ginny paused slightly before answering.

"Slower than I want it to," she sighed.

"How so, Ginny dear?"

"Well," Ginny paused cleaning to think before continuing, "I want to take it one step further. I don't want to wait much longer for him. I think we made the mistake of waiting…"

"Ginny, my dear, are you talking about marriage?"

"Ultimately, yes… yes, I am," she sighed. "But I feel we should have gotten engaged sooner, so that…"

"But he was ill and weak then, wasn't he?"

"Yes, and I'm terrified, Dorothy, I really am!"

"I know dear, I'd give it a month or two, if he hasn't spoken to you about marriage then you need to tell him how you are feeling…"

"I see…"

**oOo**

Hermione was beginning to feel frustrated with her job. Or maybe it was frustration with her boss's stupid ex who wouldn't go away. This really wasn't the jib that she wanted at all. She hated working so openly and having to deal with people her life could really do without. The stress was too high for such a low income.

"Please can I see James?" the ex begged again and Hermione glared up at her.

"I'm sorry, but Mr Jenkins has specifically told me to tell you to leave at once, if I have to tell you one more time I will be contacting the police," Hermione said in the calmest voice she could muster.

"_If only she understood how important this was!"_ Hermione heard the woman beg in her thoughts.

"I do not understand why this is so important, but I am sorry but I have to tell you to leave," Hermione sighed.

"Are you with him?" she suddenly asked loudly.

"No," Hermione said firmly. "I'm engaged to Draco, the man who works behind me." Hermione saw the woman's eyes drift to Draco and then back to Hermione again.

"Fine, I'm leaving, but I will be back!" the woman stormed out and Draco turned to Hermione.

"Scary lady," said Draco, coming to stand next to Hermione. "You look like you need a break, 'Mione." Draco said gently, combing his hands through her hair.

"I could, but we've got at least another…" she trailed off, looking at her watch. "Go get Mary; we're going out for coffee!"

**oOo**

Harry and Luna were getting pretty bored with such a repetitive schedule that they decided to take their work to the cafe that they had been to that one time when it had rained like there was no tomorrow after their fight. The café wasn't that busy, it was pleasant inside and not too busy either.

"What will it be?" asked a young waitress.

"Do you have any chocolate cake?" asked Harry, rather desperately and the waitress laughed.

"Yes, we do, would you like a large slice, sir?" she smiled and Harry nodded greedily. "And yourself miss?"

"I would like a Cappuccino and some chocolate cake also," Luna smiled.

"Did you want a drink, sir?"

"Yes please, I would like… a coke please," Harry smiled.

"Okay, I'll be with you again soon," the waitress smiled.

"Harry?" Luna said, suddenly looking nervous.

"Yes?"

"You know this… powers thing?"

"Yeah, the elements thing?"

"Yes. Don't you think it's a little suspicious?"

"Um… yeah, but we don't know much about all of it yet, we just have to deal with knowing little," Harry said, leaning back in his seat.

"What if we also know little?" Luna moaned.

"Look, in time we will learn more, trust me… there's a reason this new magic has been born and chances are we aren't important in it's role, but there will always be evil, whether it be non-magic or magic, and we'll always have to deal with that, we all have our own demons, but then again our demons may apply to others too…" Harry said, trailing off as the waitress came back with their orders.

"You think, Harry?" Luna said nervously.

"Yeah, I do," Harry grinned, putting a large forkful of cake into his mouth.

**oOo**

"Ron, can you help me?" Michelle called out from the floor somewhere to Ron's right.

"What have you done now?" Ron asked, walking over to her.

"I fell and all the books went everywhere!" she growled, wincing as she tried to put pressure on her ankle.

"Looks like you've injured yourself," Ron laughed, crouching down next to the younger girl.

"Yes, I have, because I fell," Michelle moaned.

"Silly girl, here let me help you up," Ron placed his arm around her waist and she slipped hers around his neck and he hoisted her up onto her feet before placing her on the stall she had been using to elevate herself to begin with.

"Thanks, can you pick up the stuff I dropped?" she said, looking nervous.

"Sure," he grinned, kneeling down to pick it all up.

"Hey, Ron?" she said, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Yeah," he said back, concentrating on picking up the books.

"You know Paul?"

"Yes…" Ron said, getting slightly suspicious at this point. "What about him?"

"Well… you don't think he'd be interested in me, do you?" she said nervously.

"I don't see why not, I mean I'm not very good with all this kind of relationship crap and I don't really know what kind of girls he's into, but you're a sweet, funny girl and you're pretty too, but don't take my words as truth, they're just an opinion, Michelle," Ron said, continuing to pick everything up.

"You think so, Ron?" she asked nervously and Ron could feel himself get nervous.

"I wouldn't say so if I didn't, would I?" Ron said, laughing slightly.

"I guess not… do you think it's silly of me to like him?"

"Um… no, I think that… look this is a bit weird for me to answer, I mean I'm a straight _guy_, it's an odd thing for me to have an opinion on," Ron laughed nervously.

"No, I mean because he's older than me," she laughed.

"Oh, no that's not weird, what should age matter unless it's to an extent where the generations clash and anyway it's not like a few years is enough to make that happen, Michelle," Ron smiled, putting the last book back into the box. "How does your ankle feel?"

"Alright thanks Ron, but could you go get me a bandage?" she said laughing nervously.

"No problem, I'll be right back," Ron smiled, getting up and walking towards the first aid point.

"Ron!" Paul called coming over to him.

"You okay, Paul? You look worried!" Ron said, looking at the usually carefree face of Paul.

"Did Michelle say anything about me to you?"

"No," Ron lied through his teeth, taking the first aid kit out.

"Damn… man I wanted to know whether she likes me or not!" Paul growled and Ron laughed, looking away.

"Why don't you just ask her out and see how it goes?" Ron said, trying to keep his face straight whilst cutting the bandage to the right length.

"Really?"

"Sure… I'm no love guru though, so don't trust me, but I think she would say yes, but that's just an opinion, Paul," Ron said in his best straight face.

"Thanks, mate, I'll see you later," Paul smiled, waving to him as he walked away.

**oOo**

Hermione entered the house followed by Draco and Mary, heading for the kitchen. Hermione set to work on dinner instantly, but was pulled back by Mary.

"You look stressed, 'Mione, I'll make dinner tonight, okay?" Mary smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Mary, I just don't get why I'm so-" the window crashed in, glass flying everywhere, Draco pulled Mary out of the way, Hermione already saving herself.

Off the floor a man rose, he was good-looking with intense green eyes and dark black hair. He was wearing a dark leather jacket died red and no top, but was wearing dark-wash jeans.

"Who are you?" growled Draco.

"Shut up, mortal!" the intruder growled, brushing off some glass from his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Hermione glared up at the tale man.

"I don't know, you tell me, surely you know what I'm here for…" he whispered down gently at her.

"No, we don't," Hermione spat back and his eyebrows furrowed at her rudeness.

"You'll be polite to me, witch!"

"What?" Hermione gasped back, taking a step back.

"You're a witch, aren't you? But I can't tell yet what you are exactly, you're not fire… or air, you would have tried those on me already," he grinned handsomely, but darkly. _"You're giving off strong aura girl!"_ she heard him think, but she tried to remain solid and calm.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

"You," he said simply.

"You will not touch her!" Draco growled protectively.

"You're boyfriend?" asked the trespasser, looking darkly at Draco.

"No, my fiancé," Hermione spat back and the tall man seemed to flinch.

"Almost a holy union!" he laughed back. _"Almost… if I can get to her before they marry… then there is nothing holy being broken, is there? It's that fire in her eyes! She and I… we'd be unstoppable!"_

"Draco," Hermione whispered, holding her hand back, which Draco took quickly, also still holding onto Mary to protect the whimpering girl.

"Leave this place, you are not welcome here!" Draco shouted, holding the two women to him protectively.

"Oh, and that won't make me leave, you idiotic mortal!" he growled.

"Who are you?" Hermione barked at him.

"Me? Just a simple subject of darkness…" he said softly. "You can call me Salax, what can I call you?"

"You can bloody well leave…" Hermione screamed breathily, before closing her eyes. "I call upon the spirits higher, to guard this house from all unwanted fire, I call to them to banish Salax from here, so that this house does not live in fear." She opened her eyes and held out her hand and a purple glow slipped from each of her five digits and rose around her swimming off around the house.

"A spell?" Salax asked in panic.

"Yes, to forbid you from entering this threshold!" Hermione growled and he left with the swish of his coat, and she saw him fade until he was gone.

"You just…" Mary said faintly, before fainting.

"Hermione…" Draco tried to speak, but trailed off.

"Let's go into the living room. Quickly," Hermione said, helping to take Mary there.

They lay Mary down on the sofa and sat close together on the two-seater.

"What happened then?" Draco asked, stroking her hair.

"I think that… these new powers, these elemental powers… well… I heard his thoughts Draco, and as crazy as this may sound… we can't hold off marrying each other for any much longer!" Hermione sighed.

"Did you hear what he was thinking, 'Mione?" Draco asked, kissing the top of her head.

"He said that if we're married then he can't talk me… he wants me to be _his_ bride, I think, Draco!" Hermione sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

"I don't want to marry just because we have to, Hermione!" Draco said, stroking her hair slower.

"Neither do I, Draco, but I do know that I love you very much!" she said, looking up at him tearfully.

"I love you too, Hermione, I just don't want to marry for necessity, I was hoping our marriage would be for… love," he sighed, closing his eyes.

"It is, Draco, but we need to keep safe," Hermione smiled.

"His name…" Draco said suddenly. "Salax?"

"What about it?"

"Isn't it Latin?"

"Yes, but… wait…"

"Lust, it means lust, he's a demon or something, of lust…"

"He must use lust as his power over people!" Hermione said and Mary began to stir, holding her aching head.

**A/N: okay, so the competition is as follows. I would like it if people would submit pictures which relate to things either mentioned or illustrated in the nine chapters of this story up. You can either draw or write a piece of fiction that can explain something I haven't. This competition will be ongoing until the end of the story, which won't be for a while yet. If you are interested or if you want to submit something to the competition then please say so in your review or alternatively please send me a private message or email me at platinumfrost[athotmail[dotco[dotuk thanks!**

As of this chapter, this story is the longest fanfiction I have ever written! Yay!

I would really like it if you all told me who your favourite female and male characters are! It's important you do!

Again, I'm really sorry for how long it is taking for me to upload but I've been very busy! Hope you can all forgive me!


	13. Chapter 12: Mood Swings?

Title: When the magic died…

Rating: T

Summary: What the wizarding world had failed to realise all these years was that sometimes things cannot be saved. When Harry Potter sacrifices himself to kill Voldemort, he did not die. However, something happened that wasn't supposed to. All the magic disappeared. But when one magic fades away, another is born. However, this magic was not what anyone could have expected…

Characters: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; they belong to Ms J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. I do own however Mary Ellinger, Michelle Elliot, Paul Howard, James Jenkins, and Dorothy Robinson. I half own Daniel Owens and you can thank Silidons for his existence! I also own Salax, or Lust.

**Please note that there is going to be a competition concerning this story and details will be at the end.**

When the magic died

Chapter Twelve

Mood Swings?

Ginny gasped when she entered the kitchen, it was a mess. The window was completely broken, glass everywhere.

"Hermione? Draco?" she called out, knowing that Luna and Harry weren't here.

"We're in the living room, Gin," Hermione called back.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Ginny asked, coming into the living room.

"We're fine, you better sit down," Draco said, sighing loudly. Ginny sat down a worried look on her face as Mary hugged her. "We got attacked-"

"What by?" Ginny interrupted and Draco sighed again.

"Let him finish, Gin," said Hermione, looking at Draco and lacing her hand in his comfortingly. Ginny nodded and Draco carried on.

"His name was Salax, it means Lust in Latin. We don't know why he was here, but he knew about Hermione being one of the elements, but he couldn't tell which. He was after Hermione, and he wanted to…" Draco couldn't carry on; he was boiling up with anger.

"Calm down Draco… I heard his thoughts, Gin, he said something like; "If I can get to her before they marry then there is nothing holy being broken. She and I we'd be unstoppable." He was disgusting, Gin, he had this look of… well lust in his eyes, but it was hungry, not warm at all!" Hermione sighed, letting Draco embrace her.

"How did you get him to go?" Ginny asked softly.

"Hermione cast a spell, it was something about calling upon spirits and making sure he could never enter the house again," Mary said lightly, pulling away from Ginny. "He was so cold, Ginny, it was terrifying!"

"You haven't been up against evil before, have you?" Ginny sighed, stroking Mary's hair. "It's scary, trust me, but you have to be strong, we'll keep you safe, and as long as you're here with us you can be sure we'll do our best so no harm can come to you."

**oOo**

That night Ron took Mary to his room, instead of the spare room, he could tell she was too scared to be on her own, it was clear in her eyes. He looked away as she got changed and then got changed himself, slipping in next to her. He pulled her close to him, smiling as she clung tightly to him.

"It was…"

"Terrifying?" he offered her the word when she could not offer him one herself.

"Yes," she whispered, letting a tear escape.

"I know exactly how you feel, Mary… when we faced you-know-who the fear crept into me like darkness swallows light… but hey, don't worry yourself, I'm here now, right?" Ron smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Ron… I never told you why I came to stay here, did I?" she said gently, not looking at him.

"No, you didn't." Ron said blankly.

"It was because I was scared, terrified even… of him," Mary buried her head into Ron's chest and he hugged her quivering form to him.

"Scared of who?"

**oOo**

"Harry," Hermione said gently, peeling herself out of Draco's sleeping arms to sit closer to her friend.

"Yeah," he said, looking at her, with a faint hint of a smile lingering in the corners of his mouth.

"I've never been more scared in my life, Harry… Salax… he was trying to ruin _my_ love. When we faced the death eaters… it was nothing compared to Salax!" Hermione murmured.

"Really? Do you think that's because you had no wand-" Harry began.

"NO!" Hermione interrupted quickly. "It's because even though I had Ron, well kind of, back then… it was simply a stupid crush, but this love with Draco is so much more, Harry, it's overpowering!"

"I thought that you and Ron might have made it you know!" laughed Harry lightly. "But at the end of the war, when the magic died you two became so close… you were like siblings, just the way you and I are, 'Mione!" Harry said, sighing as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Yeah, you're the best, Harry, you know that right?" Hermione smiled, hugging him tightly.

"I'm not stupid of course I do!" Harry laughed, kissing Hermione's forehead and letting her lean on him as Ginny attempted to un-knot something or other in her seated position in front of the fire.

"Arrogant fool," Hermione sighed, closing her eyes and drifting off.

**oOo**

"We are not going to work today!" screamed Hermione as Draco requested to know why she was not dressed appropriately for work.

"And why not?"

"Because I need to figure some things out and Mary is really not in the right… oh, Mary, good morning!"

"It really is amazing how quickly Hermione can turn from the wicked witch to the good witch in only seconds, isn't it?" Draco whispered to Harry who nodded and pulled Draco out of the room to avoid any more mood swings from any of the ladies.

"Good morning, Hermione," Mary said warmly, sitting down where Harry had previously been.

"Are you feeling okay this morning?" Hermione said, passing Mary a mug off coffee.

"Oh yes, thank you," Mary said, not looking at Hermione.

"I called in to work and told them we had all come down with a bug…" Hermione trailed off, noticing the shaking of Mary's body. "Are you crying?"

"No! No! Not at all," Mary laughed, rubbing her eyes.

"It's okay to be scared sometimes, Mary!" Hermione said, resting her hand on Mary's shoulder. "I'm scared right not…"

"What? But why?"

"Because there's someone out there who wants to challenge my love for Draco and I'm scared that… I may have been forsaken…"

"Forsaken about what?"

"Oh never mind!" Hermione laughed, going to the cupboard and pulling out the frying pan.

**oOo**

"Gula! Salax! Ira!" the dark creature called. With a blur of vision three tall figures suddenly stood before the dark creature.

"You called your highness?" giggled the female, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, Ira… I wanted to know whether any of you or your kinsmen have yet started work as I requested yet?" the dark creature stepped backwards, sitting down on a large onyx throne.

"Your excellence, I have encountered a problem! It shall not be as easy as we thought to seduce the smart witch!" Salax growled, looking into the shadows of his leader's hood.

"And why is that, Salax?"

"She is engaged and if they join under the eyes of god we have no chance of corrupting her!"

"I see… is there any other problem? Why did you not take her by force?" the dark king laughed shrilly.

"She cast a spell and forbid me from the house… but I have another plan, my lord!" Salax exclaimed.

"Then be on your way," with a wave of the leader's hand Salax disappeared, a smirk plastered across his face. "Ira! Gula! Step forward!"

"Your majesty," the man, Gula, said slowly, some kind of food in his hand.

"What are you doing, Gula?"

"Oh! This! I was… getting a little hungry sir, so I… I do have a plan sir! The young red-head girl has gained quite an appetite; I think I can take care of her!"

"Then go! Do so!"

"As you desire, my lord," Gula took a bite of his food and disappeared.

"My lord," Ira said, walking to his seductively.

"Ira… you have a plan, do you not?" the cloak fell down to reveal the face of a handsome young man.

"I do, but…"

"That can definitely wait!" he growled, pushing her against the wall with force that made her scream out his name, loud and clear as he ripped her clothes from her.

**oOo**

"Gin, that's your fourth piece of pie this evening!" Harry laughed as his love sat next to him, hugging the plate to her.

"I'm just so hungry, Harry," she grumbled, looking at the plate and looking near tears.

"Then eat it!" Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"Honestly, Hermione, what is up with you?" they heard Draco yell in the hallway.

"Shut up! You know nothing!" she shrieked back. Draco stumbled into the living room, with a blanket in one hand.

"I guess it's the sofa for me then," Draco sighed, a look of complete exasperation on his face.

"What happened?" asked Harry, a little concerned, but mostly asking out of nature.

"She got in a mood with me and none of the spare beds are made, so I'm stuck on the couch!" grumbled Draco, pushing in-between Harry and Ginny and bringing his knees to his chest grumpily.

"Ouch, cold!" Ginny said, and the men couldn't quite figure out if she meant the large scoop of ice cream (which had accompanied her ice cream) as it entered her mouth or if she meant Hermione's behaviour.

"You must have really ticked her off!" Harry sighed.

"I know, but… I don't know… You know?" Draco moaned.

"No," Ginny and Harry said simultaneously.

"You two are so harsh!" Draco blubbered, leaning on Harry and beginning to cry.

"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed, trying to push Draco off.

Hermione came running down the stairs, and then froze at the peculiar sight before her.

"Dear god!" she exclaimed, pulling Draco up. "Come on, love, let's go to bed now, before you start crying… DON'T GET MY SHIRT DIRTY WITH YOUR TEARS!"

"Whoa, mood swings!" Ginny laughed, putting her plate down and snuggling into Harry.

"You can talk," Harry laughed in reply.

"If I wasn't so full, I would retaliate!"

**A/N: okay, so the competition is as follows. I would like it if people would submit pictures which relate to things either mentioned or illustrated in the nine chapters of this story up. You can either draw or write a piece of fiction that can explain something I haven't. This competition will be ongoing until the end of the story, which won't be for a while yet. If you are interested or if you want to submit something to the competition then please say so in your review or alternatively please send me a private message or email me at platinumfrost[athotmail[dotco[dotuk thanks!**

I saw Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix at the cinema the other day!!! I loved it! They mucked up LOADS of my fave parts, but they made up for it with the rest!

Best film so far!

Tell me what you all think!

And please comment on this chapter too lol.

I hope you don't think that this chapter was rushed; you see I go to Thailand on Thursday evening and I wanted to post something up before I did go! I hope you don't think I made the wrong decision in that!

Oh! And who can guess who Ira and Gula are?


End file.
